Finding Yourself in Darkness
by ninja-warrior101
Summary: Kameko Dotou had a hard life. Will she ever find out who she is if she never lets go of her past? The Turltes, Master Splinter, and Leatherhead are her last hope. I have been working on this for awhile, too scared to publish. This is my first real story. Please Review so I can get advise! Thanks a bunch! I do not own any of this but Kameko and the plot!
1. The Hardest Day

Chapter 1

"A ninja rises with the sun." That is one of Fathers favorite sayings. It has been seven years since he began training me. I watch the sunshine move through my window like a tidal wave. I get out of bed and don my outfit for the morning's workout. I yawn as I finish with my tight fitting, black jumpsuit. I walk out of my room and into the kitchen around the corner. My mother is already up.

"Good-morning, Mother," I say with a bow to a turned back. Not waiting for an answer, I grab an egg and walk out of the room. But, I was again to slow.

"Kameko, my dear. Why must you train and fight so much?" Her voice seeming strained to hide the disliking she has had for years, "Please, you must try on your kimono I made you last week. The matchmaker will be coming in less than a month!"

I sigh trying to think of something I have not said before.

"If they never find that I am a girl, I will gain more honor for Father." I smile, "besides, today is supposed to be my hardest light vs. shadow training." I run out of the room before she can respond.

I slow to a trot as I get closer to the family pavilion so I can finish the egg. It has the names of all who are from the Dotou generations in red on the green slabs of rocks. As Father finishes meditating in the pavilion, I sit on my worn brown mat under the blooming cherry blossom tree. I watch the sun wave to continue its path along the Earth. There are now shadows on the thatched roof of my home from the cherry tree.

Father comes out from the pavilion, knells on his worn grey mat, and looking ever frailer, speaks to me. He tells me how to observer the line of shadow just right so you know how long it is and how long it will be there. We meditate together to clear our minds for concentration.

Then, my favorite part comes. Father unwraps the weapon I was to work with today: double katana blades. The blades are new. I gasp as I look upon them. The blades are shiny and polished steel. The handles wrapped in a new grey cloth. "Father," I exclaim, "why have you gotten new blades?"

"Because I knew today was going to be too hard for the old blades," he says in his smooth way, his blue eyes glinting for the first time in years at my happiness. He then unwraps his weapons: double sais. Since they were not used with as much power as the katana blades, I see that they are the old ones. Father watches my happiness be transformed into worry, and determination, as I look upon the small three pronged steel weapons.

'Shell, he knows I don't like sai's!' I thought, 'he did say it would be the hardest day.' Ever since I learned that my name meant 'turtle child' and I have researched what a turtle is, I have studied them for what I could. Then I found myself using their shell as a way to express excitement or displeasure.

We had to meditate extra-long because of my excitement. But once I was, finally, calm enough to begin my training, I dash into the shadows with Father soon after.


	2. Shadow Day

Chapter 2

My Father and I trained until the shadows all became one as the sun crept away. We had just come out of our latest scrimmage of katana versus sai when I heard him yell, "Finished!"

I sigh greatly and come out of my shadow hide out. I had found that there was a place under a green dragon bush in front of the house that was perfect to use as a base to catch my breath after each spar. We bow to each other and walk towards our mats. As we were walking down to the cherry trees, I thought I caught movement in the corner of my eye. I stopped to look in the general direction. It was from…the road? _'No',_ I tell myself, _'no one comes on this road this late.'_ My house is at least 2 miles up from the town, so it is rare to see anyone but a stray merchant that decided to come over the mountain instead of through the valley.

Father follows my gaze, but does not stop. I quickly brushed away my suspicion. We knell on the mats and mediate for a while until Father begins our review. I begin to sway on the mat because of my exhaustion. I try to steady my breathing like Father taught me on our first day. But the sweat continues to pour like a fountain.

As I finally get my breathing slower, Father begins. "You have done well today, Kameko," in a calm tone, "but did you notice how more difficult the tiger claw is?"

"Yes, Father," I reply slowly, "I saw how the sais seemed to have grabbed the katanas." I sigh, "So how do I manage to get them undone when I cannot make out the information I need in the shadows? I know how to find the end of the sai in light, but you were in the shadows almost all the time." I frequently go on question strikes, this time Father quickly holds up his hand for silence.

"I will work with you on that alone tomorrow then," Father shows a smile, knowing that I could go on forever in questions.

I sigh deeply as we stand. We bow to each other one more time, and I see a slight smile on his face as we walk towards the house. My house. _'What will I do when I am left alone with my husband? Will the matchmaker even find the right man for me?' _My heart leaps as I imagine the Matchmaker putting me with Chi. Chi is a tall, muscular boy with an even tan all over his body. He has dazzling liquid brown eyes hidden behind locks of chocolate brown hair. I hold back a sigh. We were childhood sweethearts before my family moved us away from the village a year ago. There was one question that I always thought up, _'Does he still think of me as much as I think of him? __Would he want to live in this house? Surely I could not tell him of my training. Could I?' _As we walked into the door, all sorts of questions were popping in my mind; some of my training, but most of were about my future.


	3. The Change of a Lifetime

Chapter 3

After we had a dinner of sushi in seaweed wraps, I went on my way to bed. I said goodnight, and headed out. As I rounded the corner to my room, I heard Mother begin her argument that has become so regular. But this time, she sounded much more desperate.

"Why must you train Kameko like this? If anyone found out, anyone at all, then you would lose the honor you have gotten from the war," Mother sounding close it tears. Around the corner still, I gasped quietly, _'Wow, would that really happen? Could I really become the reason we become dishonored?' _I prayed hard not to let that happen, no matter what. Honor meant everything.

"My dear, Yoi," Father began taking a softer tone then I thought he could do, "I am not training Kameko to fight like a girl, but a boy. So if anyone came up to her, they would believe her to be a boy. That is why I had to ask you to make those loose fitting clothes instead of trying to buy them." I beamed with pride from his little speech.

Mother was silent for a while. After what seemed like a whole five minutes, she spoke, "I love you, Arashi. I just worry for her safety."

I imagined a smile coming from her jumping to Father. That made me smile and stifle a yawn. _'Oh yeah, if I want to be at full strength tomorrow I need to go to bed. Now.' _So I continued to by bed. As I was undressing, I happened to look out the window at the full moon. There was only one cloud in the night, and it seemed like it was about to cover the moon soon. I then saw a bunch of lights coming up the road from the village. I quickly put my loose clothes from the bed on.

I run back to the room where Father and Mother were beginning to say goodnight to each other. They both give me quizzing looks from running in the house. I quickly explain what I had seen.

"You sure that you saw lights coming up to our house, dear?" Mother asked. I quickly nodded.

"Let's pay our respect then," Father said as he got up and walked towards the door. Just as he was fingering the final lock, there is a banging on the door. A loud, gruff voice calls in, "Arashi! Open up!" Mother and I look around the corner at the door.

Father opens the door all the way, and there outside the door is what seems like all the men village.

"Arashi," a different voice starts, this one I place as familiar, "I passed your house earlier today and saw what I presumed was your only child, your _daughter_ Kameko, sneaking in the shadows holding _katanas_ while in a ninja suit. That is not tradition! You know that."

I gulp. _'Oops. So much for not being seen in the shadows.'_ I now place the voice with the merchant. The only merchant that comes down in our village. He is also the only one that likes mountains more than valleys. Mother holds me close as Father begins.

"I was teaching her self-defense. That is all," Father seems strained with worry.

As he finishes, I notice a weird light coming from the kitchen. I whisper to Mother, "What is that from?" She gasps, gaining the attention of Father. As he turns and walks towards us, his usually hard blue eyes get wide and seem to get clouded with worry. "Get out of here!" He yells. As he is yelling at us I see a flash of light and watch with horror as the main man from the village seem to pull a sword out of now where. He took the sword and, in a matter of seconds, which slowed down for me, I watched as Father turned around and I watched the sword plunge deep and through Fathers gut.

"Arashi! My love!" Mother sobbed.

"Father!" I screeched, seeing more and more red blood as my blood began to boil. I never was good at holding my anger back… I began to rush towards them bringing my right hand up to my side to grab my tanto dagger. But Mother was quicker than me; she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house, going up in flames, and I could not fix it. She kept pulling me, now in a run, through the house, out my bedroom, pausing just long enough for Mother to allow me to grab the new katanas. We kept running, over the fields and into the mountains. Both of us crying the whole way.


	4. Time

Chapter 4

The next months flew by. All I remember is Mother getting larger and muttering to herself about getting a room. I vaguely remember entering the top of a large mountain and coming to the village of Hoshi. When I looked around, I don't know if I really did or if it was homesickness, but, I believe I saw Inazuma, my home town. I remember walking into the village and getting confused glances from the residents watching us walk from inn to inn.

Eventually we learn of a man called the Ancient One who takes people in, and always seems to have enough room. There was a problem though; he lived up the next mountain. _'We have gone through many other mountains and valleys, how would one more change stuff?' _I thought. But it was. This man's mountain had a steep climb to the top, said to be an impossible challenge. _'Ha! So they say. Nothing is impossible. All we need is food, water and a nights rest.' _But then I look at Mother at the same time our companion does.

"I am sorry, but until you have the baby, which looks soon, you cannot make it up the mountain. I can be of assistance though, I can house you and your son until then," he smiles. This man called me a boy, my loose clothes really are an advantage. He reminds me greatly of Father. We stayed with him over the next few weeks. I had gotten a job as a messenger. A boy messenger. I brought in enough money to buy our own food and enough to offer some to our partner. On some days, even enough for me to keep to myself, hidden away.

Then, the baby came. Mother was so glad to have a child. This one was different: it was a boy. She named the boy Kibou, hope. Mother devoted all of her time to him. I mean all of it. I continued to work every day. One day, about a week after Kibou, I had a day off that I didn't tell Mother or our host. I walked to the mountain where the Ancient Ones supposed to be. I climbed it. With ease. But I did not go to the top, for I wanted Mother to be with me. I found a ledge near the top looking out across the land. I stayed until it was time to be home, when the sun began to go down. I ran home with the hope that we would go up the mountain tomorrow.

As I knocked in the door and walked in, I noticed that there was a still silence. I close the door and walk into the living room around the corner. There sat the host, alone. "Hello?" I called in. He looked up quickly and started about how he thought I left with Yoi, and Kibou.

'_Left? Mother left me? She left me just like Father did. No. This is different. Father did not want to leave us. Mother did. She left with Kibou. That baby means more to her than I do.' _ A choked sob came and I fought to hide back the tears welling up behind my eyes. The host looked at me and tried to calm me down. Then, I lost it. "Why the shell did she leave me! I thought I was everything to her! I tried to be perfect for her!" I managed to gain enough sense to bow to my host before continuing, "Thank you for caring for us. I am going to the Ancient One. Tonight. Now."

With that, I grabbed my few belongings, ran out of the house, up the road, and up to the mountain. This time seeming much harder. This time, though, I get to the top. And there greeting me is what looks like a very short sumo wrestler. The only difference is that he wears an old rice hat over his long, white hair that was in a braid that just touched the ground and thin coat that seems too small for him.

"Come. We have much to do," he says in a tone that sounds childish. With that he turned and walked away with me recovering from shock. Eventually I followed him into his house. Through the gate, past the statues in his yard, up the stairs, and to the main door. Before I took a step in, though, I looked back and found that I was looking at my past. I let go of my past and sternly stepped inside. From then on, I was no longer Kameko Dotou. I am known only as Kameko. I did not want anything to do with my past life. It was gravely damaged that moment when Father was murdered and the house burnt down. It was utterly destroyed when I found that Mother left me alone. I am Kameko. I have no past.


	5. My New Life

Chapter 5: My New Life

I was nine when Father was murdered. I was ten when Mother decided to leave me. That is my past. I do not speak of what has happened to me. I keep it as a curse.

Now, I am sixteen. I have been training with the Ancient One for some time now. He says every day that I am not getting his lessons. I believe that I am. He has taught me much besides that. Stuff that Father was too frail for, like how to jump over your opponent from running up a wall. That is my favorite.

Today is my birthday. Or so what we have chosen to be it. The day I was found by him. There are no gifts, no family to visit us, no cake. The only thing that happens is what the Ancient One says to me. "You have done well over the years. But you are still not acting on your potential." He says stroking his beard, "But I believe that some friends of mine can help. They are far on the other side of the world. They are in New York."

I gaped at him. It was my birthday, and he said I had to leave? "But master, you are the best. You said that you taught others before. How many have these friends taught?" '_Please say they have been taught alongside Hamoto Yoshi,'_ I plead in my head hopefully.

"Well, they four I speak off have not taught anyone before," Ancient One said ignoring my evident displeasure, "but they do have much to teach them. And their Sensei is the one I want you to train under. "

"I properly have more to teach them," I snap. As his eyes widen as I realize I snapped at my Sensei, "sorry master. I shall depart in the morning."

******************next morning*********************

I awake before the sun and finish packing. All I am bringing is my map on how to get there, some of the extra money I had collected over the years, my loose clothing, and the katanas that I have had all these years. That is all. What I leave behind is past. It is only another stage of my past. Nothing more.

I grab my pack, and walk out of my room and into the kitchen. The Ancient One is waiting for me, so I quickly grab so provisions and walk out. I walk out of the house and out onto the yard. At a distance I view the Ancient One at the edge of the cliff.

"Master," I say to him as I near him, "I am ready."

"Good. Then take your leave."

_'Hmm. No formal good-bye. I can live with that.' _"I take my leave." With that I bow to him, and climb down the mountain side. It does not take me long at all. The Ancient One had me climb much larger and steeper cliffs before.

Once I reach the bottom, I glance up at the spot where the Ancient One was only to see that he had left me. Left. _'He is leaving me to my future just like everyone else.' _ Chin held high, I take off down the road to the wharf. I get on the ship I had researched that was going the fastest. The plan was simple: take this ship to America, then hop a train across the nation to New York, and finally, find the new sensei's. I snicker, "I cannot wait to show them what I can do."

*******************6 months later*******************

As I jumped off the train, I had been 'riding', and onto the adjudicate building, I look around at the city before me. The sunrise was moving its way over the mountain like building. "New York," I breathe, "this place is huge! How will I ever find them?" I smack my head as I realize that the sights were interrupting my thoughts, "Sensei said all I had to do would be on the rooftops. But now I have to wait until night fall."

I spent the whole day running on the rooftops so I would get a sense of this unfamiliar territory. I finally view a water tower in the distance seeming to shine against the setting sun. _'That looks like a place to stay,' _I say to myself as I run towards it, _'almost night. I better put my things down and get settle in.' _

I climb the water tower, and take a look around it. It is empty inside and battered on the outside. _'It is perfect. For now at least.'_ I hop inside and take my things out of the pack and start cleaning my 'home'. As the sun disappears from sight and goes under the ocean, so do I.

Just as I was putting the curtain on the 'window', I catch movement on the horizon. _'That must be them. ShouldI go to them or try and get them to me?' _I debate for maybe, 5 minutes before the shapes seem to move away. _'Okay, get them here it is then.' _

With that I grab my katanas, strap them to my back, and start climbing the water tower. Then I screamed. I watch as the shadows seem to stop, and then move towards me. _'Perfect. Come-on over here.' _Then, I fake a fall off the whole building itself. I watch as all the shadows but one reaches the roof I was just at. The fourth was already diving after me.

"What the shell was he doin' up her'?" One voice says with a thick Brooklyn accent.

As I prepare to switch tactics and try a different plan, an arm reaches my around the waist, and hoists me up with him as he continues to fly back up the building. I act like I fainted as he sets me down.

"Wow Leo, you sure have a certain way around people, eh?" This voice was coming from a different man, his voice sounded like one of those surfer dudes from the coast.

A hand reaches my forehead, and another voice states, "He feels fine, almost like," he says the last part slowly, "like, he didn't faint."

_'Oh-oh. Busted.' _ With that I open my eyes and bound up and out of reach of my companions. I whip out my katanas as I view my 'rescuers'. There are four of them. _'Good. They are ready for me to test them.'_

The farthest one to my the left spoke up, "Wat the shell are you doing?" It was the man with the Brooklyn accent. He had double sais out in his hands ready to use.

The next one over was surfer dude, "Yeah, Dudette, what is the pint of scaring us like that?" The other three turn to him, "Okay, why me?" He had nun-chucks out and was twirling them about him.

The next one was the 'smart one', "Why pretend to faint?" This one had a slender bo staff held out.

The last one was standing in a ready to fight mode, but seemed to be relaxed. He quickly stood up, and said, "Why are you here, trying to harm us?"

'_I know what you are doing, dude, I know you can reach your katanas as fast as lighting and strike. But you don't want to fight me first, eh. Fine.' _I made the first move. "I have come from Japan to search for some ninjas. Please come out of those dreadful shadows for so I can see if you are the ones I was meant to find. "

The group eyed me subspicially, but they walked out under the moonshine. What was before me startled me so that I lowered my katanas a bit in shock. Here standing before me, were not four men, but four giant turtles. Each one wore a different colored headband. From left to right were red, orange, purple, and then blue. They were the ones. Ancient One told me they were different.


	6. The Test

I raised my katanas I moved into my fight stance. "You are the ones. Now we fight if you are worthy."

The blue bandana one spoke up; "We don't want to fight you, boy," The reference of being called a boy brought a sly smile to my face, "You attacked us. Why?"

The one with the red bandana spoke next, "If you want a fight, you got one coming to yah." With that said, he lunged at me with both sai out. I side step his attack, and he spins around with sai going straight to my katanas. His sais grab my katanas, and I quickly whipped them out, remembering my lessons, and hit him hard on the head with the butt of one katana. He falls with a groan. I let loose a sly smile as I slowly turn to the others.

"Raphael!" The other three yell.

"Who is next to be tested?" I say with a hint of challenge.

"I will be," says the purple bandana one, "this one is for Raph." He has out his bo staff. He runs at me, staff twirling high in the air. He strikes from above, but I block it with both my katanas parallel with the ground. With reflexes like a snake, I take one katana from block to strike. He sees it coming, but as he moves his staff to block it, he seemed to forget that I had two. As I had one from above, I had one below. I spun my katanas around and whipped his staff away and quickly knocked him down the same way I did with 'Raph', with a groan as well.

"Donatello!" The last two yell as they lunge at me together.

"The test is for one at a time." I say to them disappointed, but they didn't stop. I shrug, _'hmm. Which one first. Okay. Nun-chuck boy first. Sword boy looks like the most talented. Well, save the best for last I suppose.' _ At that I tackled the orange one to the ground and kicked the other one square in the chest which sent him flying. He teetered for a second before falling from the building.

"Leo!" Nun-chuck boy yelled, "You are so dead, dude." He whipped me off him and ran to the spot where 'Leo' had fallen. But I jumped over him and met him half way, katanas out. This time, I made the first attack. I brought my katanas down on him, and his nun-chunks wrapped around both my katanas. He swung me around a couple of times. I relax as he spins me until I feel him tense up, _'think you can sling me, huh?' _ At that moment, I brought my feet down on the ground and he was the one who was flung, right on top of 'Raph' and 'Don'.

Just then, an emotionless voice reaches my ears, "Who are you and what do you really want?" I spin around to see 'Leo' on the edge of the roof, both katanas out before him and eyes like stone.

"I am here to see the four great ninjas of New York," I say as offensively as I could muster. I was trying to make him loose his composer. It did not seem to touch him.

"Answer the question, and nobody gets hurt." That brings a laugh to my lips.

"Ha! You think you can defeat me? You are the ones I was told to be trained by? What can I learn? I already took out your comrades."

"They are my brothers. I will protect them from whatever harm you try to bare them with." With that, he ran towards me, katanas out behind him. '_Finally. He looks like he will put up a fight. He is doing it for his brothers?' _

Katanas clash. His upper blow rejected by my upper block. Then it is my lower strike and he jumps out of the way. We clash again. I decide to change tactics. At the next blow, I push him away farther than before, and race to the top of the water tower. He looks after me cautiously. Then he races up the water tower after me. As he nears the top, I jump down over him and strike at him. _'Ha-ha. The mighty ninja is falling.' _Before my katanas reach him, though, he jumps off the tower to the ground and raises his katanas to meet me on the way down. This time, he smiles as he sees my surprise. I slash my katanas at him, but he batters them away from my hands, in opposite directions. I gap at him as he slowly moves one of his katana to my throat.

"It takes skill to defeat one who has been trained for as long as I have been," I say to him casually, thoughts still buzzing in my head.

"Now, boy, would you be so kind as to share what this is all about?" He asks with a raised eye ridge.

I smile inwardly as my hands go up. I flash my hidden tanto from my wrist knocking the katana away from my face and bound a few paces away. "Fine. You have passed my test. We are done for now." I turn around to see the others slowly getting up. I walk towards them after getting my katanas, and they look up at me with what I take to be fear, which makes me smile slyly again. But before I reach them, Leo is in front of me, katanas out for another bash. I sheath my katanas and hold my hands up innocently.

"I have been sent here by the Ancient One. He told me to find Hamato Splinter and his four sons. He did not say anything about giant turtles, though."

Leo slowly lowers his katanas. In the background the others had stood up with their weapons out. But at the mention of the Ancient One and Splinter, they begin to put their weapons away.

"The Ancient One?" Leo asks to confirm. I nod and he continues, "Hamato Splinter is our sensei and father." At the mention of father, I remember the day he was slain, but I quickly swept it away.

"You must take me to him," I say with as much authority I could.

"Wat makes yer so sure we will?" Raph pitches in, "And why must we?" Anger not hidden in his voice at all.

"Yeah, how do we know you won't attack us again after we turn our backs," Mikey said.

"And how do we know if we can really trust you?" Don says.

"I swear on the name of ninjutsu I will not," I tell them while putting my right hand in the air. '_For now, at least,'_ I added in my mind.

Leo seems to think about it for a while. "Fine. We will take you to him." With that he out away his katanas, and spun around and began to jump across the buildings. Mikey, Don, and, eventually, with a glare from Raph, soon followed suit. Leaving me alone before I took off after them.


	7. A Home and a Father

I follow my new 'sensei's' to…a hole in the ground? The ground here is solid like dirt, but it is even harder.

I look at the ground with distaste. "What kind of wackbag changes the ground so no food can grow?"

Leo seems to notice. "This is your first time in a city, huh?" I nod, "this is cement. That is a manhole cover." He says as he points to the hole in the 'cement.' "That is where we are going; in to the sewers."

Raph snickers. "Yah don't have ta follow us yer know."

My turn. I whip to him, eyes glaring, and point a finger at him. "I choose what I want to do, not you." With that I ignore the stares from the others and jump down the hole. I reach the bottom and there is a stench that slams into me all sides. I am taken back at first, but as I hear Raph snicker again, I calm my breathing and ignore the smell until the brothers are next to me.

"Show me the way then, boys." I say as I spread my arms.

"I thought we couldn't tell you what to do?" Mikey says starching the back of his head. I roll my eyes at him.

"This way then. We need to go to a special part of the tunnels." Don says as he turns and starts walking.

We walk for what seems like an eternity. _'You are trying to test my patience? Just get me there.' _

Just as that thought disappears in my head, we come to a dead end. The hair on the nape of my neck begins to stand on end. I begin to reach for my katanas when I view Don reaching to a pipe, and pulling it down. As the pipe clicks, so does the wall. The wall moves to the side, and the brothers walk in like it was the most normal thing. (No figure)

After a few seconds hesitation, I follow inside and the wall closes behind me. I gape as I look upon their home. It is open. Not many other words to describe it. The room is two stories high, open all the way up. There are stir to the next level and to the main area, it only is a few steps. A little pool of water sits in the middle with a small wooden bridge going over it. There are mats and practice dummies all over the area. On the far end of the room, I spy what I take to be Japanese sliding doors. On the left is another room, looks like the kitchen. And to the right…light up boxes? I stare at those the longest.

Mikey turns with arms wide open, "Welcome, dude, to our home sweet sewer!" He lowers in arms as he follows my gaze, "Ohhhh." He gets one of those cheeky smiles, "You never saw a TV before huh? It can show you anything!"

As he says 'anything' I instantly think of what I left behind in Japan; Father, Mother, Kibou, Chi, my home. I fight back tears as memories come back.

Leo breaks my line of thought, "Ahem. You wanted to see Master Splinter, right?" I nod, still looking at the TV's, "he is over there meditation." He point to the sliding doors. _No figure.' _

I slowly take my eyes off the TVs and look at the brothers again. But Raph already left. The only sound is of him grunting in another room. Then I walk towards Master Splinter's room. The smell of incense strengthens as I walk up the stairs. I stop as I reach the doors, _'What will he think of me? Will he even train me? Is he a turtle too? Won't know till I try.' _ I take a deep breath and knock.

I hear nothing. I knock again.

"Come in, my dear, take a seat." I open the doors, walk in, close them behind me and sit down in front of him. Then it hits me, he said 'my dear'. "Yes, Kameko, the Ancient One told me you were coming." I slowly turn to face him and slightly gasp. Kneeling on the ground in front of the candle was a giant rat wearing an old tan kimono.

"You, you know I am…?" Not wishing to say it out loud.

"Yes. The Ancient One has told me much." He opens his eyes and continues, eyes looking upset, "and he says that he told you not to fight them when you found them. You disobeyed your master and put others at risk. You did not know until they were in front of you that they were the ones."

"Yes, sir." I mumble.

"Now, let us get this one part straight. I am your sensei. You will address me so." His tone now much gentler. "The next mater is whether or not to tell my sons you are not who you seem to be." His eyebrows rise, expecting me to answer.

"Sensei, I want no one to know. At least, not yet."

He sighs, "Okay then, Kameko-san. I trust that you will tell them when you are ready."

"Sensei? How did you become…" I stop, not want to offend him or his sons.

Sensei chuckles, "Come to be what I am now? It is a long story my dear and you are tired from your journey. Did you bring your clothes and other things with you here?"

I slap my head as I realize that I left everything pack at my water tower 'home'.

"You can live there, or down here with us. You can choose." He sounds so close to Father. _Father_. I clench my fists to keep the tears from coming. "I see. You have not let go of your past yet. You must release what festers inside you."

"I…I cannot. Not…now." With that I bow and stand up, "I must go get my supplies, I will stay with you." He smiles at me, a tender smile, one that a father would give.

I rush out of the room and close the sliding doors. I turn around and jump as I view Leo, Mikey and Don sitting on the ground right at the bottom of the stair.

"So, dude, you staying?" Mikey says, a little too ecstaticallythan I like.

"Yeah, I suppose so," I say putting my hands on my hips, "but I got to go get my stuff. Bye." I jump over them and take off to the opposite side of the room.

Before I reach the doors, though, Raph appears in front of me, barring my way. "Out of my way." I hate when people get in my way, "I need to get my things."

"Dude, I was gonna help yah get yer stuff. Masta Splinter told me to."

I hesitate for a while, "Fine. Let's go."

I follow him out of the sewers and back to the place where we had met and fought. As we reach the top of the building, and the water tower comes in view, Raph starts talking. "What eve'a yah up too, do not hurt our family. I don't trust yah. Okay? I'll say it now. Got it?" He glares at.

I shrug as we stop underneath the tower, "What could a little boy do to you, a big muscular, turtle?"

As we step into the water tower, Raph sends shivers up my spine, "Let us get this straight, _dude, _I know who yah are. You are a girl."


	8. THE Secret MY secret

I could not believe it. I had just arrived from across the world to be trained by those who never trained any before. I had just been invited to live with them, and I accepted on one condition; that my secret is kept safe. Now this, Raph knows it! What am I to do! How can this day get any worse!

_'Shell! How does he know?' _"Heh, what are you talking about? Why would I want to be like a girl?" I was quickly packing what I had with me into my carrying pack.

"I heard you with Masta Splinter. I know yur a girl, Princess."

"Don't call me that!" I practically yelled at, "Master Splinter did not tell you to come, did he? Wait, so you were spying on me!"

"Maybe I was," He shrugs and raises an eye ridge. "I knew you were a girl since I saw yah. The way you moved my sai out of the katana, I know how Leo fights and that was not how he does it, then talked when you got into the lair, soundin like April and all surprised at wat yah saw. So wat will yah do ta me?" He folded his arms over his chest.

"Do you not recall how I kicked your sorry shell down to the ground earlier?" I was clenching my fists trying to reserst the urge to just kick him off the water tower and down to the ground far below.

"Hey. Wat yur gonna tell my brothers when you get home without me, eh? I know you got yur secrets, Princess. We all have them."

"pft. Not like mine. And at this rate I may never tell anyone of them!" Tears were now becoming too much to bear. "And stop calling me Princess!"'

Raph expression softens a bit as he seems to view the teas forming, but I give him a stern glare which stops him in his tracks.

"No one must know! I grew up learning how to be one of the guys. You are not gonna change it!"

"Fine. I will keep yer little secret. But like I said," he says, narrowing his eyes, "I will tell if it endangers my family. No matter what."

With that, we finished grabbing my stuff and began to run home, not aware that there had been a listening device hidden at the top of the water tower.

*************Along the wirers*************

"It seems that this…new girl has a taste for fighting. Hmm. This could become useful for our little plans," a deep, monotone voice states in a evident superior way, "So she is staying with the turtles, but obviously does not like it."

"But master, how could we get her to become one of us? She is with the turtles after all. She would not even think of it!" Another man's voice says, deep as well, but in a different tone.

The first man grabs the second and flings him across the room, "And who is master here?" He practically yells, still monotone.

"Y…You are…Master."

"Good, now don't you soon forget it," and with that, he laughs THE laugh, "Mwhahahahah!" The laughing seems to carry itself out the building and over the city.

************Back at the lair*************

I followed Raph all the way back to the lair. Once the doors open, Raph calls out, "we're home!"

Like the ninjas they are, they appear out of nowhere.

"Guys, where can I sleep? I don't want to have to sleep in one of your rooms."

"Awwww," I was all ready to share my room with you, dude," Mikey sincerely seems upset. Raph cocks an eye in my direction.

"No, sorry Mikey. I wanna sleep alone."

"The couch is always available," Leo starts, "but if you are staying for a while, then we need to find somewhere better." He looks around for bit.

"Maybe I can make you a place. I am sure a bed isn't that hard to put together." Don chimes in after being so quiet for the past while.

"That will work for later, Don, for now I'll just take the couch." I walk over to the couch in from of the TVs and lay down.

With that, the conversation hung in the air. "Night then." They all took their time saying, and left to their own rooms. Leaving me alone on the couch to sleep on the whole matter of being with them.


	9. The First Lesson

I want to thank TGabbyS, TubaChick101, and wildhorses1991 for reviewing my story. It helps me a lot, I am not a very confident writer... So thanks a bunch!

"I slept well during last night, no need to worry guys," I say to them as we are finishing breakfast.

"But you were on the couch," Mikey says, almost to a whine, "how did you manage?" Since I was looking down, I did not see it, but I heard a whack. I whipped my head up in time to see Mikey raise his hand to his head. "Owww."

"Whoa, quick reflexes," Leo comments, "don't worry; Raph hits Mikey all the time."

"Why?" I had never heard of brother hit each other, parents did it to sons to show dominance, but brothers?

"Cause Mikey's such a bone head," Raph says crossing his arms.

"Am not."

"Am to."

"Am not!"

"Am TOO!" At that Raph looked ready to pummel Mikey again.

"Boys!" Master Splinter's voice comes in the kitchen quieting the brothers' argument, "It is time to train." We all walk out the kitchen after putting our plates in the sink. Master Splinter was kneeling on the main mat in the middle of the room waiting for us.

"Master, we are ready," Leo says, bowing. We all bow and kneel before him.

"My sons, we have not been fully acquainted with our new house mate yet. I have not told you, sons yet, but the Ancient One sent him here, so that he could learn more."

Mikey raise his hand, "But master, why must we, you, whoever train him when the Ancient One is supposed to be one of the best?"

"Ah, Michaelangelo is another matter." He turned to me, as did the others, "do you know why you are here, Kameko-san?"

"I do not. But I have an idea. The Ancient One told me that I was far from my true potential." I said rubbing the back of my neck, "Sensei, can you tell me how you…?"

"Yes, my son."

With that, Master Splinter began the story in flashbacks:

_I have been a rat all of my life. I had been a pet, though, in Japan many years ago to Hamoto Yoshi. He had brought me with him to New York. Later on, he was murdered before my eyes by none other than the Shredder. _

_I have not been so…humanized before. A__ young boy was carrying four baby turtles home from the pet shop. A blind man was crossing the road when a truck labeled "T.C.R.I." almost ran him down. A young man behind the boy with the Turtles ran out to save the blind man, bumping the boy with the turtles and knocking the jar from his hands. The jar broke when it landed in the gutter, and the Turtles were washed down a sewer drainage grate. As the truck swerved, the back doors flew open. A container of green glowing goo fell out and was subsequently washed down the drain with the baby turtles. The turtles landed safely, until the jar of goo fell beside them, coating them with its contents. Moments later, I came across the babies, gathering them into a can. I didn't realize I was coating myself with the green goo that I gathered them up. In very little time, the turtles and I evolved and mutated into beings with intelligence and emotion rivaling that of a human. _

Their mutation near completion, I began to train them in the art of stleath; ninjutsu. I named the Turtles after Renaissance artists out of an old book I grabbed out of the sewers: Leonardo, Donatello, Michaelangelo, Raphael. They have become…"

"The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" The brother chimed in as if they had rehearsed it, jumping up and high fived each other.

I hide a giggle, "I see."

"Will you tell us what your childhood was like, Kameko?" Don asked, turning to me.

I lowered my head.

"You don't have to right now if you don't want to," Mikey said quietly.

"No. I will. After all, you told me yours. I was…living my life as an only child until my father was murdered in front of me. My mother and I ran away from that place. After, about, 6 months, we entered another village where she had another baby. Another week later. She got up and left. She…left me alone…then I ran to the Ancient One, and he trained me. On my sixteenth birthday he told me to come here. And here I am…" I tried to keep it as monotone as I could through my story. I raised my head as I finished.

"Oh, my," Leo breathed, which was the only response I got.

I snatched a look from Raph. He had an eye ridge up. He knew I was hiding more than I was telling. _'I am not telling you anything else, Raphie-boy.' _

"Okay, Kameko-san, our first lesson for today is the backwards dragon." I moaned.

"I learned that last year."

"That does not mean you have not mastered it yet. Stand."

For the next few hours we practiced the backwards dragon: leaping backwards over an opponent, turning in midair so you are facing the back of their neck. I had already done it correct a million times while the turtles done it right about fifty times each. Maybe less for Mikey…

"Sensei," I moan, "Can I go practice my new moves? Please?"

"No. We train together. Why don't you show them how to do it correctly then?" His tone may have been calm and gentile, but I believe that he was becoming mad and losing his patience at me.

"Yes, master." I sigh as I walk up to Leo. We bow to each other and I describe the way that his body must turve as so to turn so tightly. He tried it a few times more under my eye.

"Why don't you want to help us?" Leo asked, which caught me totally off guard.

"I do want to help."

"You aren't showing it very well. You need to show more patience."

I bristled at that. "Don't tell me what to do. You know nothing!"

"You are telling me what to do. Why can't I tell you what to do?" Leo said in his calm way. I could tell that he was trying my patience. He was trying to get me to lose my cool. This was his entire fault for getting me in this mess. Then I lost it.

I did a backwards dragon over his head. When I landed, Leo was not there. Or so I thought. I whipped around and there, standing in front of me, was a very disappointed Master Splinter. My eyes widen as I look around for Leo. He was behind me. _'How did you? How did he?'_ I just shook my head.

"Kameko-san, why did you attack Leonardo like that?"

"I…I don't know…" I stuttered. _'Why did I? I had no reason to… He made me loose to my anger.'_ "Master, I need to go get some air." With that I took off towards the door. Before I got there, Hothead himself is in front of me…again. "Raphael. Out. Of. My . Way."

"I know wat anger is like. I have run off many times. It does not help yah much unless yah talk about it to a trusted person."

"Are you saying I should just trust you? Are you just trying to 'reach me'?" I swing my arms out wide just to prove my point, I am already yelling at him anyway. "I need some air. I am leaving and you cannot stop me." With that I leaped over him to the door. But the door was locked.

"Sorry, Kameko," Don's voice reaches my ears, "Master Splinter had me lock every door."

I began to see red at the thought of being locked up. "I am getting out of here," With that said, I dove into the pool of water in the middle of the room.

"What the shell does he think he is doing?" Mikey begins to yell ecstatically, "What the shell are we gonna do?"

"I know what I am going to do." Don states as matter of factly.

"You do?" Leo and Raph say at the same time.

"Jinx!" Mikey yells. But when they all turn to him questionably, all he does is give them his cheeky grin and a shrug.

"I am calling for reinforcements." Don continues as he pulls out his shell cell and starts dialing.

'_I have been swimming for a while now. I am nearing the end of my breath. Shell, why did I just go crazy? I don't understand.' _

I watch as the water gets lighter ahead. _'Aha. Light means a way out.'_ I make my way up to the top, and find myself looking at a drainage runoff. I drag myself out of the water and breathe heavily trying to get back my breath. But it does not come to me; I am tired from swimming, from holding my breath. I turn over and am coughing up water. So much water….so...much...water...then everything turns dark...


	10. The Help

"Ugh. What happened?" I sit up pushing an old, thick, grey blanket off of my body. I look around and find myself in… an old train station? "What the shell…? Uhh, my head aches." _'I know this is not where I passed out…'_

"I believe that it would, you took in a lot of water." I deep voice says.

I jump at the sound of another voice. I jump up to grab my katanas. But two problems instantly show themselves: I forgot my katanas back at the lair and, upon getting up, I feel immensely dizzy. "W…Who are you?" I ask into the space around me.

The next thing I know, a giant crocodile appears in front of me from an old column. This crocodile was walking on its back legs maybe 6 feet high. He was of a tan grey coloring. His belly was a light tan color. He had spines, a little darker than his body, going down his back from the top of his head to the tip of his tail. There was a bit of clothing on him as well; he had a purple belt around him as well as white wrappings around each of his wrists and ankles.

"My name is Leatherhead," he said as he put a hand on his chest, "some friends are looking for you."

"Friends?" I stutter not knowing why, "Who…who are these friends?"

"You should know them fairly well; Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. They called me and informed me of a boy that ran away from them in a rage that was same yet different from Raphael's. They are very worried about you."

As he mentions my disappearance, I lower my head. "I don't know what happened… I lost control, I guess, but everything else…I just don't know!" I whipped down and pounded my clenched fist onto the cement floor, ignoring the pain I felt.

Leatherhead seems stunned by my reaction, "You are not scared of me, Kameko? All others are afraid at what I look like."

I look up, with my fist still on the ground, "Why would I? You are sweet to take me in after I acted the way I did. If anything, you should be scared of my anger. I attacked Leo without reason. I am a monster inside." I brought my fist off the ground and slowly turned it around looking at the blood flowing freely from my knuckles, and then dripping from the knuckles onto the cement floor. Then I began to cry.

Leatherhead walked away. _'Good. He knows I am a monster. I better leave him.' _ I stand up and look around. I view some wrappings on a table nearby and walk towards it.

As I reach out to grab the wrappings, Leatherhead comes back into view. He takes the wrapping out of my hand, and looks at me expectedly. I am taken aback, but I nod. He then proceeds to doctor up my bleeding hand.

"Why…Why do you want anything to do with me, Leatherhead?" I somehow manage through my tears.

"Kameko, I have anger problems as well. My animal side grows stronger and I go on a rage," Leatherhead sighs, "Once, a while back, I was staying with my friends, it was after the invasion. They managed to help me get out of Agent Bishops laboratory. That heartless monster wanted my mutated DNA." Leatherhead finished fixing up my hand and clenched his own hand in anger, "That night, I will never forget. I…had a nightmare. I was being called….a….a monster. Michelangelo apparently tried to wake me up. I did wake up. And I…I attacked him." Leatherhead lowered his hands and his head, he sat down on a shrivel chair and continued, "I had gone in a pure rage. I thought that I…that I killed him… I ran off when I finally snapped out of it… my friends followed me and saved me from a hunter. Then they brought me here." He said the last bit looking around him.

"Wow, Leatherhead…I had no idea," I say as softly as I could. I look around his laboratory. "You have a lot of trinkets. How many projects are you working now?"

He seems to brighten up at the chance to change topics, "At the moment, I am working on a way to get around the sewers faster than usual. My size makes it…difficult."

At that, I thought I heard voices. I turned around and looked out of a grated doorway. Leatherhead apparently heard it as well, because he got up and walked towards the doorway. When he got there, he dislodged it with a roar of strength. I flinched when I heard it.

The next thing I know, the turtles come running in.

"Kameko!" Donnie yells, "Are you okay?"

"Dude!" Mikey yells as he rushes over to me, "I missed you!" Then he spies my bandaged hand, "What the shell happened!"

"Yes. I am fine. I kinda punched the floor" I rub my hand on my left arm nervously before looking at Leo, "Leo? I am sorry that I…uh….attacked the way I did."

"It is okay, Kameko-san," Leo assures me, "I understand that you got frustrated. I deal with the same thing with Hothead here."

"Oh, yeah? Wat bout you Fearless Leader?" Raph implies, "I say yah try to git on Kameko and my nerves."

"I do not!" Leo defends himself.

"Boys! Can we just go home now?" I get between the two of them.

"Sure dude." Mikey says.

"Okay guys, let's go then," Leo says turning around back to where Leatherhead was waiting.

"Wat evea yah say, Fearless Leader," Raphs says as he follows Leo out. Then it was Don and finally Mikey.

As we get to the doorway, Don, Leo, Raph, and Mikey thank Leatherhead for helping them find me. They walk out to the open sewer and wait for me. My turn. I spin so that I am looking at Leatherhead directly.

"Thanks Leatherhead. For finding me and doctoring my hand." I walk out the door. Just as he is putting the grate back on, I realize I forgot something. As the lonely crocodile turns around, I run up to the grate and yell after him, "And thank you Leatherhead for talking to me. Well, see you again!" Then I whip around and catch up with the guys. What I did not know was that I had Leatherhead smile.


	11. A Special Kind of Trouble

It has been several days since I lost control of my anger and ran off. I still lose it a few times, but when I do, I know what to do to get control. I have realized that talking to Leatherhead helps calm me down. I have not told anyone yet of my true identity. But things change. This morning was already different; Master Splinter had called me into his room after breakfast.

"What do you mean that I have to go to school?" I wined, "I can learn everything down here with you, Sensei."

"Because, Kameko-san, you are a human and must learn your studies."

"But….but," I was speedily thinking of something to get me out of this, school idea, "I didn't go to school in Japan. I won't know what to do or how to act."

"Hmm. Then we shall ask advice of our friend, Miss. O'Neil. Go ask Donatello to use the shell cell and call her up. You are dismissed."

I sigh as I stand up. Then I bow and walk out of the room, closing the sliding door behind me. _'I don't want to go to school. Why do I?' _ I grin slyly as an idea comes to mind.

I race to Donnie's lab, but he is not there. _'Goody!'_ With that I walk quietly into the lab. Donnie's lab was in some kind of beaten down train car. I walk to the back of the room, and grab the remote to the doors. I look it over, studying every little detail and jotting it all down in a small notepad. I grab a screwdriver, and take it apart, not that much, only enough to see where each wire went. As I finish with my detailed sketches, I put the remote back together, grab pieces that I would need, and race out.

Just in time I run out when Donnie walks out of Leo's room. I quickly hide my supplies in my pack, and causally walk to him. "Hiyah, Donnie," I say to him.

"Hey, Kameko," Donnie replies, "Did you have a nice talk with Master Splinter?"

I sigh, "Yeah, he wants me to go topside and go to school. Shell, I do not want to do that." Donnie smiles as he hears me use 'shell'. "He wanted me to come find you and ask to call 'Miss. O'Neil' for tips."

"Ohh. I am pretty sure you can call her April." Donnie starts to walk again, towards his lab. "I'll just go get my shell cell from my lab." I inwardly gasp and begin to freak out as I watch him do so.

"Uhh, Donnie, why don't you just drive me to April's place?"

Donnie looks deep in thought, still walking, "I should still call her a let her know we are coming."

I run up to him, and beat him to his lab. "Hey, I don't have a shell cell, why don't we play a game that you tell me what it looks like from over there, and I try to grab it?" I forced smile.

Donnie raises an eye ridge, but doesn't ask questions. "Okay. It is oval in shape, about the size of your fist. One side it looks like, well, a turtle shell. The other…" He stopped when I came out of the lab with his shell cell. "Nice. Let's go then." Donnie turns around and walks to the 'elevator room' thingy. It takes us above ground to the battle shell. The battle shell is the turtle's equizilent to an armored shell on wheels with missiles, retractable armor, and other stuff.

We drive to April's in silence. I was nervous the whole time. Soon enough, we got to the 'Second Time Around' store. "This is April's house?" I asked questionably.

"This is her store; her house is the next story up." Donnie says, "I'll let you take care of things. Oh, yeah. I will make you a shell cell when I get back to the lair."

"Okay, Donnie, you can do that. Thanks," I say to him as I get out, close the door and start walking towards the store. _'He properly will notice the stuff missing, but I'll stay away for long enough.' _

"Kameko!" Donnie calls me back over, "here, take my shell cell for now." With that he drives away.

_'Ahh, man, Donnie, you are sweet. But this won't change my plans.' _ I walk into the store.

"Welcome to Second Time Around. I'll be with you in a moment." A woman's voice calls from the counter. I walk around in awe; there are relics and artifacts all over the store.

"Okay, Ma'ma. Can I help you with anything?" This woman must be April. She is tall with pale skin and red hair that is up in a loose bun.

"Yes, April," her eyes shoot up at the mention of her name, "I was told by Master Splinter to come ask for help getting ready for school. I am…an exchange student from Japan."

"Okay…well, let's go upstairs honey." She led me towards a spiral staircase in the back corner of the room. We spend the next couple of hours talking about school and how April met the turtles. I would say that a whole hour was just for explaining what school was.

After that, I said I had to go. I shook her hand and walked out of the fire escape and climbed to the roof. I ran over the roof tops until I got to the old, creaky water tower. I climbed in, and made my own remote. _'Now I will never be locked in again,'_ I think as I attach the remote to my ninja belt.

Then, out of the blue, I hear an explosion. I rush out of the water tower right before it tumbles to the ground. I whip out my katanas as I spy a figure coming through the dust. He man was big. By big I don't mean fat, I mean wide shoulders and muscular arms. He also had a long pony tail and a large Purple Dragon tattoo on his left arm.

"Greetings. I am Hun. The Master wants an audience with you." His voice was grating over my ears. But I lower my katanas, just a bit, to a more relaxed pose.

"What for? Why?" I ask slowly.

Then, Hun…laughs? "Does it matter? He is the Master. I am not in accordance to why. But you are privileged to do so."

I narrow my eyes, once again seeing red, "I don't let anyone tell me what to do!" I raise my katanas back to my fighting stance. "Least of all, a _master_ demanding my presence."

Hun's eyes grow darker. "You will come with us. You have no chance." He laughs again. Then hoards of ninjas surround me.

I look around me, '_20 ninjas and a big, muscle guy against one.' _ I shrug and jump into battle. My rage gets gives me extra power, and so I quickly disband the ninjas with a roundhouse kick there, and punch in the gut there, another well placed kick there, a punch in the jaw there.

Only Hun was left. "Come at me big guy."

With what sounded like a roar, he rushed at me…with no weapons. _'This will be too easy.' _ I think as I run at him. I try to bat him down on the head with the butt of my katana, but he was way too fast. He slams hand down to the ground, and my katana fly's away over him and lands behind him. I gap as he backs away, and picks up my katana.

He comes at me again, sword in hand. He strikes katana up, and I block it. I take my katana out of that and I stuck at him. He parried my attack. He spun around me quick as lighting, and brought down the katana on my back. I screamed in pain and wavered to the edge of the building. I look back at Hun, who was smiling slyly at me. "Are you ready to come with us now?"

I look at him, then to the ninjas getting up on their feet, and then to the ground, 4 stories' below, then back at Hun. "Never," I say icily as I jump down the fire escape. I go as fast as I can, but I know I might pass out from blood loss, for I could feel the blood going down my back. I staggered around once I got to the bottom. I look up; expecting to see the ninjas and Hun, but all I saw was a note floating down to me. I pick it up, but don't look at it.

As my vision begins to see spots, I notice a manhole cover. I somehow manage to move it so I could go down it. As I move it back into place, I feel the blood on my legs, and I take a step down. I slip on either moss or blood on the stairs and fall down the rest of the way down. I scream again from pain, unable to keep myself from doing so.

I feel myself loosing conscious as I flip my body to an upright position, ignoring the screams of protest I get from my back. I take out the shell cell and mange to dial Leo's shell cell. I hear him pick up, "Hello, Donnie?"

"Leo…This is…Kameko. Donnie gave me his shell cell…" I shudder as I start to feel cold, "I need…help. Someone named…Hun…attacked me." I feel my eyes going down.

"What! Where are you?" I don't answer, "Kameko? Hold on! We are coming!" The concern in his voice brings me back.

"Leo? I don't…feel so good…" I slurred. On the other end, it seemed that Leo was becoming more frantic.

I faintly see a huge figure running at me from the right sewer, but I don't have enough strength to do anything. My eyes drop, and so does the phone with a loud clank that echoes down the sewers.


	12. Trouble is Not Even Close

_**Thanks guys forreviewing! Special thansk goes to TubaChick101 and TGabbyS! I just ask for help with Kameko and Leatherhead being together! **_

_**Love you guys! =D**_

_'Ohhh. Wha…what happened?'_ I opened my eyes. I was lying on my back under some blankets, and the bed was extremely soft. I looked around and found myself…In an old train station? But...it looked oddly familiar.

"Hey guys, Kameko is finally up!" I hear Mikey's voice. _'Mikey?' _

"Hey, Kameko, How are you feeling?" Donnie came up on my left side, the others on my right side, looking both worried and relieved, "You have been out for a bit."

Next was Leo, "Are you okay? You scared me out of my shell when you called my cell."

I smile a bit, "Hi guys. How long…?"

"You have been out roughly…" Donnie looked around a bit, properly looking for a clock, "It seems…three and half hours." I am amazed. _'Three and half hours! Whoa.' _

Raph was looking happy that I was awake, but yet he seemed down. "Ahh, Kameko? I don't know how ta say this…Yah were cut pretty bad on yer back. I had to tell Donnie yer secret." He flinches when he sees me raise my eyebrows.

"It…is okay Raph," I struggle to talk, "I…understand." I force a pained smile at him. He smiles back, relieved. "How did…you guys…find me?"

"I was able to get a signal on my shell cell on your whereabouts. But it was moving," Donnie reached over and rested a hand on my forehead, "You see, we weren't the first ones to get to you." He took his hand off my forehead, smiling, "You don't have a fever anymore."

Leatherhead came into view, "I was working on my transportation vehicle when I heard a scream. At first, I thought nothing of it, it seemed so faint. But something about it was nagging me. It seemed oddly familiar. So, I tried to figure out what it was so I walked a good mile towards the sound. I heard a voice around a corner and waited. It was…I mean you were…talking. All I heard was, 'Leo? I don't…feel so good…' Then I recognized it immediately, turned the corner, and watched you fall over in a pool of blood as I was running to you." He stopped to let out a long sigh.

Donnie rested a hand on Leatherheads shoulder, "it's okay." Then he turned to me, "You see, Leatherhead brought you here. We were going to get him anyways…But when he came in after us…with you on that board with all the blood…" Donnie stopped, and looked back at Leatherhead, and shivered.

"That was wen I told em you wer a girl. They wer ready to…yah know." Raph seemed uncomfortable. (no wonder)

"You should have seen their faces, Dude! I mean, Dudette! They were like 'what!' and 'Whoa!'" And Mikey started to make faces to go with each expression making me smile. But when I started to laugh, I clenched my teeth as it felt like my back was being ripped in two.

Donnie noticed, and became concerned again. "Are you okay? I'll go get some pain meds." Then he ran off, and came back quickly with a couple of pills and a glass of water. "Here," He helps me sit up, with a ton of pain. I took the glass of water, the pills and swallow them. "Leatherhead and I are quite worried about your back. How does it feel?"

"It feels…okay. I guess. But it…does hurt…like shell."

"Now," Raph interrupts, "It is time fer us ta go topside and show them Hun wat we can do back." He looked so fired up. I reached out to him, and he came closer.

"Raph…don't go…and fight Hun. I want…to be a part of it." Raph narrows his eyes for a second before replying with a smile, "Makes sense that yer wud want to have a chance at em. Fine."

I sighed and started to feel sleepy again. Donnie slowly laid me back down. I closed my eyes as I felt sleep overcoming me. With a tried sigh, I fall asleep.

"Is she okay, Donnie? You don't need her to stay awake?" Leo asks.

"Yeah. Sleep is just what she needs. It is late for all of us," Donnie says and turns to Leatherhead, "I don't know if any nerves were hit, do you?"

"She managed to get from the roof down to the sewer. I am sure she wasn't damaged when she was cut, but when she fell on the floor of the sewer…I don't know." Leatherhead said slowly, "I guess she could stay here. I don't want to risk anymore damage, we can check in the morning. You guys should go home. Master Splinter is properly very worried."

They all sighed. "You sure LH? We might be able to carry her if we all work together." Mikey said worried but cheered up at his new thought, "Hey! Let us go get our stuff and we can all stay here!"

"Wow. Mikey had a good idea." Raph said sarcastically.

"If it is okay with Master Splinter," Leo said strictly, though he liked the idea.

"Let's go ask him then!" Donnie yelled back at him as they were running off to the Lair leaving Leatherhead with a sleeping Leatherhead.

_'She may not be scared of my appearance, but once she sees how I act in rage, she will change her mind. I do vow to help our friends…and you, avenge what has happened here.' _

What seemed an infinite, which was actually 15mins; the turtles came back with their things. Master Splinter had also come along since Leo had filled him in. They all got as comfortable as they could. They watched me sleep and talked about what they were going to do before it was bed time for them as well. Master Splinter slept the best out of them all, after me, since he had brought a mat so he wouldn't hurt his 'old bones'. Master Splinter was on my right side, the turtles were at the head of my bed in no particular order beside Donnie being closer so that he could easily check on me periodically during the night, and Leatherhead was on the left, right next to the bed not wanting to sleep.


	13. Am I Really Okay?

_**Here you go guys! Thanks for keeping up!**_

I awoke the next morning feeling about the same I did when I went to bed. The only difference was that when I tried to sit up, I could. Still with pain, but not as bad. I looked around and saw a sleeping Donatello at the foot of my bed with a pen in hand over a little notebook. Then I saw a Master Splinter just walking into the room with tea. Then Raphael attacking his punching bag, which I guess he brought that with him. I didn't see Mikey and Leo though. Leatherhead was examining something under a microscopic across the room with his back towards me.

"Donnie, wake up," I say giggling.

"Uh-huh…" Donnie said sleepily, "Oh, good morning, Kameko, how are you?"

"Good, Donnie. Were you taking notes on me during the night?" I asked pointing at the pen and paper.

"Oh. Kind of," he said looking back down at his notes.

"Donnie? What are you not telling me?" I ask attentively. "I can tell something is bothering you."

"How is your back holding up?" Donnie asks, changing topics, "I see that you are okay siting up."

"I am fine Donnie," I say crossing my arms, "I want to go out and get Hun back for what he did."

"Now you sound like Raph." Donnie says which makes me smile and uncross my arms. "Let me go get the guys." He gets up off the bed and goes first to Leatherhead, then to Master Splinter, and finally Raph. I watch Donnie pull out his shell cell to call Mikey and Leo over.

First over to me is Raph. "How yah feeling?"

"I am feeling fine, Raph."

Master Splinter came over and placed a hand on my shoulder, "But how is you mind? You seemed…agitated in you sleep."

"I am fine guys. Really." I tell them. They were all worried about me, I know.

Donnie came running back with Leo and Mikey. Mikey got to me first though. He gave me a big, but soft, hug. "I am so glad you are okay, dudette!"

Leo came over after, "Me too. I'm glad you're alright."

As I look around everybody's faces, I do see that they are all glad to see me awake doing good. But there seemed to be something underneath it all. "Will somebody tell me what you are so worried about? I am fine!"

"Kameko, we…believe that your back may have some nerve damage," Donnie says slowly.

My eyes widen at the thought of not being able to walk around and train. _'My whole life would be different beyond belief." _

"Are you alright with trying to stand now so we can figure out for sure?" Leatherhead says slowly. I nod.

Donnie then begins to direct us, "Okay then. Leo, Raph, Mikey, Master Splinter, Please step back. Leatherhead, you ready?" He nods. "Okay Kameko, try to slid off the table in between us."

I manage to bring my legs over the edge with some effort and pain. Donnie sees that and says I don't have to now, but I quiet him_. 'I want to stand._' I take a deep breath, and push myself off the table with an arm on each Donnie and Leatherheads shoulder. I smile at the idea that I am standing. Donnie looks at me smiling, then at Leatherhead. I slowly take my hands off of their shoulders, noticing how their skin felt so different; Leatherhead's being thick and scaly, and then Donnie's whose was smooth and rough. But I could feel the same thing underneath both; hard muscles. I waver as now I had a hand in each of their hands.

Then, I feel bold and take a step without holding their hands…and I go crashing to Earth with a squeak. Before I hit the ground though, Donnie and Leatherhead grab me by my arms as my legs go limp. They pick me up and bring back to the bed with my feet over the edge. I sigh.

"Hey, that was not that bad, Kameko," Donnie tries to tell me, "You will get all mobility back. That just proved your nerves are not broken, just bruised." But I start crying anyway.

"Kameko, yah can walk more than Mikey here." Raph says.

"Hey!" Mikey says looking at Raph, but turns back to me, "You want to go play some video games? They will help you feel better." I shake my head, which was now resting in my hands.

"This entire thing is my entire fault," I sob, "Donnie, look in my pack." Everyone was shocked, but Donnie did go get my pack and brought it over. He pulled out the remote. They all gasped.

"What…what are you doing with the remote to the doors to the lair?" Leo asks slowly.

"First of all…that is not _the_ remote. I made…that one myself. I took notes…in my notebook, also in there." I hiccupped, explaining my plans, "I had…brought parts from the…garbage dump to the water tower…over the days. Last night…I finished it. That was when…I was…attacked…" I didn't tell them what Hun told me. I was scared.

"Kameko," Master Splinter states simply, "Why?"

"I know that I get angry and see red when I am locked in. I thought that if I could control it, then I could control my anger."

"That is not the best way, Kameko," Master Splinter says.

I just lay down facing away from them, "I am tired after that." I close my eyes to stop the tears.

"Kameko…" Mikey starts.

"Let her sleep," Master Splinter says.

I hear steps walking away. I open my eyes, turn around in bed, and look where they were going. Donnie went with Leatherhead to the microscope; Raph went back to his punching bag; Master Splinter and Leo went to meditate away from everyone else; Mikey was out reading his comics.

I stayed in bed all day. I didn't want to do anything. I didn't want to play games with Mikey, mediate with Leo, watch wrestling with Raph, or listen to Donnie and Leatherheads theories. I laid there like a bum on a log. When dinner was ordered, pizza of course, they all tried to make me hungry by talking about all kinds of food. They talked from rice to pudding, from cake to apple pie. I swear Mikey was drooling from this. But I just didn't want anything. I ignored them all. When the pizza was brought down by April and Casey Jones, April's 'boyfriend', they both were surprised at what happened. But when they tried to help me, I ignored them to. Donnie spent the next while sitting at the head of my bed trying to get me to eat a slice. I refused. I would turn to the other side, and there would be Leatherhead, also trying to convince me to eat. They tried for maybe two hours before giving up and leaving the pizza near my head.

Once the clock struck 7pm, April and Casey left. They came over to me one last time to no avail, before heading out.

"Thanks for coming, April, Casey," I heard Leo say, "She just doesn't want anything to do with anybody right now."

"It is alright, Leo." April said, "night guys."

I heard some "Night April." Then a "Night Case."

Another hour later, everyone else went to bed in the same order they did the previous night. Everything was the same, but one thing; I am not tired. As soon as I didn't hear Mikey mumbling in his sleep about a 'Turtle Titan', and Raph's snoring, I sat up.

_'Now they are all asleep. I can go without them knowing.'_ With that, I crept to the end of my bed, and tried standing up. I held my breath. I could stand no problem. I let out my breath. I pick up my katana from the couch, and I took a step, staggering, but I made it all the way to the grated door. I somehow managed to make a space large enough for me to squeeze through. I turned around to look back at them. They looked so peaceful. _'They were so happy to see me awake. But…now they will be happier. I won't cause you trouble again.' _With that, I leaned against the sewer wall, and walked down towards the runoff.


	14. Redemption

**_I want to thank TGabbyS and TubaChick101 fro staying with this story. I love you guys! Your reviews really help! 3_**

**Leatherhead P.O.V.**

I awoke along with Donatello to check on Kameko's progress only to find her bed empty and cold. Both of us were shocked in silence for what felt like an hour. Then we hurried over to the others, and woke them all up. They were all as shocked as we were.

"What are we going to do?" Michelangelo yells.

Leonardo goes over to him and grabs his shoulder, "We are going to go find her. That is what we are going to do."

"How, Leo?" Raphael asks, "She cud hav been gon all night!"

Master Splinter was looking around since he awoke, and was now walking towards the grate. "I have a slight scent. She left this place." He quickly sniffed again, "She is heading to the old drainage junction. And...something does not feel right."

"We must go after here. She must be so distraught to be leaving us in the middle of the night." I say. _'I hope she is okay with that back of hers.' _

"Well, then we need to hurry. She couldn't have too fast with her back." Donnie adds, "We can still catch her!" With that, Donatello grabbed his medical bag of stuff.

Then my friends picked up their weapons and ran to the grate. When I got there to take the grate off, I could clearly see the gap where she went through. "Look at that," there is where she got out." I quickly pull off the grate.

"Lookie what I found!" Michelangelo called from across the sewer, "I knew I saw something." He ran back with a small, folded piece of paper.

"Well? Wat yer waitin' for? Read it!" Raphael said, clearly impatient.

Leonardo took the paper from Michelangelo and read it, "'Kameko, I am calling for your presence. I have seen how those creatures treat you, and how they are holding you back. Come to me and I will train you so that every day you learn something new. Make sure you are a lone. …" Leonardo widened his eyes.

"Uh…You want to share with the rest of the class, Leo?" Donatello asked slowly, "There has to be a name to it!"

"It is…from…the Shredder." Leonardo closed his eyes at the mention of that fowl person's name.

Everyone gasped. "Hold up. So Kameko is gonna go to tha Shredder? No way! I can't believe it. No!" Raphael began to rant.

"Chill, Raph," Leonardo came and gathered us around, "Don said she couldn't have gotten far. So we can still reach here before she gets to him!"

"I am sure that she does not know of the Shredder's evil heart. She believes his words. We must hurry," Master Splinter added in as we took off running.

"I agree. We must keep them apart. She does not know what she is doing," I said. _'Kameko, we are coming. Please, let us reach you before that monster gets his hands on you.' _

**Kameko P.O.V. **

_'Uhhh. It has been a long morning, I should have eaten _something _last night.' _I walk towards a stair way to lead me above ground. My walking has improved, but I have to rest periodically. _'I wonder what the guys are doing?' _ I shrug, _'properly their regular stuff. All I ever did was cause trouble; I lied to them, I attacked Leo out of anger for no reason, I snapped at Master Splinter...' _ I was now tearing up a waterfall as I reached the top of the stairs.

I slid the manhole cover to the side and find myself just outside Central Park. I move the manhole cover back in place. But what I didn't make sure I did was place it all the way back.

I walk into the park and look around. The sun has not risen all the way yet. It is casting many shadows across the grass. I sigh and take in a deep breath of the morning air. Then I make my way to some swings underneath some trees. "Why…" I say quietly to myself, "Why am I here? Leo, Don, Mikey, Raph, and Master Splinter are just trying to train me. Masters don't get caught up in their student's life…unless they are family."

Then I think of Leatherhead. _'Why do I think of him differently? All I know about him is that he is great to talk to about suppressing anger.' _Then I remember how he said he was worse than me in his animal anger mode. _'I wonder if he ever knows when it will come up or how?' _

I shiver as wind comes whipping around the trees, and it is strong enough to move my swing ever so slightly. All I had on was my loose ninja pants, since they were not cut up, and my short sleeve shirt, which actually had no sleeves now and was pretty old and worn.

I was hungry and cold. Not the best combo, I know. But I still didn't feel like doing anything. The next thing I know, I am slouching in the swing, rocking me to sleep. But what I failed to notice, was that there were two groups trying to find me.

**Back to Leatherhead **

"There! Look. That manhole cover is out of place. Kameko must have left it there." Leonardo says from the front of the group.

"Then wat we waitin' for? Let's go!" Raphael adds next. Leonardo nods and climbs the stairs, the rest of us close behind.

Donatello swings his medical bag into a different position so that he could climb after Leonardo and Raphael.

"Do you really think it is best for me to be out in the open, my friends?" I ask up to them through the manhole opening.

"Com-on, Leatherhead, it is not that bright out," Michaelangelo starts, "and we are just outside Central Park!"

"I understand your concern, Leatherhead, but it seems that luck is on our side," Master Splinter tells me, "I would rather not go above ground as well. But I believe we must in order to get to Kameko."

"I see." I then began to imagine Kameko in the arms of the Shredder. I held back a growl. _'You shall not get her.'_ I quickly climbed after my friends, and hence followed them into the park.

After walking around in the shadows for a while, we spot her. She is slouched in a swing underneath a grotto of trees.

"Well, there she is. Now what Leo?" Donatello looks up at Leonardo, as so the rest of us do.

"At this point, she is alone. She is safe. Let us see if she says things out loud so we can learn why she left," Leonardo said thoughtfully, "She looks okay. We can fight off any foot ninja. And hopefully we do not have to fight Shredder at all." At that, I believe I hear her voice coming over to us. She is…singing? _'Her voice is…so calming.' _


	15. Feelings Come Out

**_Hey guys! Thanks for keeping up and reviewing! If you want anything 'important' to happen with Kameko and Leatherhead...pleas go ahead and put in in your review. I am trying to fight off Writers Block right now. 3 U All!_**

I stand and feel the tears coming again. I might be feeling dizzy from all my crying, but I keep going. _'Music. Music always makes me feel better. I don't have my mp3 though…I guess I could sing. I know I' m not the best…heh. Not the best really at anything, am I.'_ I see storm clouds coming, and lighting starts. I begin singing anyway. I quickly go under the biggest tree I could find.

_**(Blown Away by Carrie Underwood-I do not own this son!)**_

**Dry lightning cracks across the skies****  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes****  
Daddy was mean ole mister**(I think of my Father not being that way)**  
Mama was an angel in the ground**( I see my mother with Kibou, and say that is opposite) **  
The weather man called for a twister****  
She prayed blow it down**('_forgetting my past is the best way_')**  
There's not enough rain in oklahoma****  
To wash the sins out of that house**('_so much happened in my life.')_**  
There's not enough wind in oklahoma**_('too much happened') _**  
To rip the nails out of the past**

Shatter every window till it's all blown away,

(I remember how my house was burnt to the ground)**  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown away****  
Till there's nothing left standing,****  
Nothing left to yesterday**(I have cursed my past for a reason) **  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,****  
Blown away****  
**

**She heard those sirens screaming out**(sirens were everywhere in New York) **  
Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch**(I imagine Father laying there. Dead.)**  
She locked herself in the cellar**(_'My heart is locked away') _**  
Listened to the screaming of the wind****  
Some people called it taking shelter****  
She called it sweet revenge**

Shatter every window till it's all blown away,

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown away****  
Till there's nothing left standing,****  
Nothing left to yesterday**(No Past) **  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,****  
Blown away**

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma

**To wash the sins out of that house****  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma****  
To rip the nails out of the past****  
Shatter every window till it's all blown away,**** (Blown away) ****  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown away****(Flown away)****  
Till there's nothing left standing,****  
Nothing left to yesterday****  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,****  
Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away**

Then the lightning strikes across the sky brighter than before. I look up out of my tears. "Why is life so hard? I lost so much…and…what did I gain? I didn't gain anything that great," I shrug to myself, "I had new sensei's and friends. But what else? Why can't everything just be blown away like the song says."

As the thunder roars, I view someone walking towards me. I stand and quickly dry my tears and take a deep breath. This man is wearing what seems as a Japanese Kimono. He steps until he is only three feet from me. He then begins to talk to me, "My name is Oroku Saki." (Lightning flashes) He bows to me, which I return. "I am pleased that you have come to talk to me. We can start training as soon as we get to my estate if you want. Let us be on our way, Kameko, I believe is your name."

"Yes…it is my name." I reply steadily. (Lightning flashes ) He nods, and we begin to walk down the dirt path to his place. All I can think of is my past. Not the past I left in Japan, I never think of that anymore, but my past with the turtles. _'My past is nothing but just that; past.' _ (Lightning flashes again.)

**Leatherhead P.O.V.**

"There! It is the Shredder!" Leonardo whispers to us. (Lightning flashes)

"I see. Well? Let's go giv em shell!" Raphael said taking his sais out and twirling them about.

"Wait Raph," Donatello said placing a hand on his shoulder, "Did you hear what Kameko was saying? She doesn't like her life right now. I think I understand her problem now!"

We all turn to him as Michaelangelo started talking, "Um, guys?" (Lightning flashes)

"Shush, Michaelangelo," Master Splinter told him. "But…" Michaelangelo tries to put in, but gets the stare from Master Splinter.

"Kameko said she was sent here to learn about her potential, right?" They all nod; I was not informed by this. But I stay quiet and listen. "She has anger problems and doesn't like talking about her past. That is it!" (Lightning)

"She is Raph's long lost cousin?" Michaelangelo asked, clearly puzzled. "Oww!" Raphael had smacked him on the back of his head.

"No," Leonardo said slowly, like it finally dawned on him, "She is trying not to interact with her past. She has been refusing to do anything with it."

"GUYS!" Michaelangelo actually yelled this time, "My turn. The Shredder is leading Kameko back to his place! We have to go…now!" (Lightning)

"She must believe that she has to forget everything in her past. We may clearly just be part of that forgotten past to her now," Master Splinter put in, "We must go now, my sons."

They looked at each other, and took off. I also ran after them with Master Splinter. I was preparing to yell after them when the foot ninjas came out of the trees and surrounded us. (Lightning) _'They are keeping us away from Kameko and Shredder. He could do anything to her. We must get to her!' _This time, I didn't hold back a roar. I ran into the foot ninja just in time to feel that I had turned to my animal side as I did yell, "You will not have her!"

What I failed to notice, was the look Kameko gave me when she turned around at my roar. I had somehow managed to roar above the thunder and lightning. She had given a look of genuine look of surprise as she watched us fight to get to her. (Lightning)


	16. Animal Anger

_**I know this is shorter...but I have bad writers block and I wanted to give you guys something before I went on vacation. **_

_**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing! You really are helping me out. Any ideas are welcomed. **_

_**Love you all!**_

_'Leatherhead. He roared. I only heard him roar when he moved his door grate.' _This roar was different; it was coarse and rough. I stood in silence as I watched them fight to get to me. I looked up at Oroku Saki. He was not paying attention to the fight behind us.

"I am aware that you do not like being told what to do. So I advise in fighting to get off your back. I will be back at my estate, waiting for you come…home." He bowed to me and walked away in to the darkness. I turned around. I saw Raph's sais twirling around. I saw Mikey's nun-chunks whacking just about every head that got to close. I saw Donnie's' bo staff flowing with each blow the foot ninjas dealt him. I saw Leo's katanas flashing in the lightning paring every blow.

Then I saw Leatherhead. He was fighting with claws and tail. I watched him the longest. I saw how he whipped is tail around to knock every ninja down who was not close enough for his claws. But then…I got a glimpse of his eyes. I gasp; they were not his usual soft, round brown eyes. They were in slits on neon green eyes. I could not believe it.

"Kameko!" I turn to the turtles group. They were faring better than what it seemed Leatherhead was. They had weapons, Leatherhead did not. Besides Raph, Leatherhead had more power in each punch.

_'The turtles can handle themselves.'_ I thought just in time to look back at Leatherhead being overwhelmed by what looked like fifty ninja. He was snarling, thrashing his tail, and looked like a savage beast. I began to run towards him as I saw one ninja with a large sword prepare a blow to his head. Leatherhead was out of it completely. He was still raving.

"Don't you touch him!" The next thing I know, I have plowed into the ninja. Then I…snarled? Yes. Isnarled. I took a look around. I could see clearly the face of each ninja under their masks. They looked…afraid? I turned around and saw that all of them fighting had stopped. They were all looking…at me.

"Kameko? Is that…you?" Mikey asked.

"You…you changed!" Donnie was amazed at what he was seeing in me. But what was it.

I opened my mouth to answer, and a low roar came out instead of words. I decided to look and see what the matter was. I had changed. _'I am no longer…human.' _


	17. Change

_**Hey guys! I'm' back from vacation! I know this is a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. **_

_**Hope you enjoy this one! Love you guys!**_

I was now a pure black dragon. I was about the size of Leatherhead. I had long leathery wings, a long tail and neck, and I had spikes running down my back from the top of my head to the end of my tail where it could fan out. Since I couldn't talk, I nod a response. They started fighting the foot ninja again. _'Well. I can't talk. But I have to get back to Leatherhead.' _

I turned back to the group of ninja on top of Leatherhead and growled a huge one that seemed to shake the trees. The group on Leatherhead was defiantly shaken at my appearance, but they did not move. I stepped closer to the one with the sword. I felt…angry. So much anger that it took over my body. Then, before I could understand what was happening, I shot ice at the guy. The ice felt…well, cold, but at the same time warm. The ice formed a wall three-story tall right in front of his nose. He took off after that. The ninja on Leatherhead, who was still in animal mode, took off as soon as they realized there was no way they could get to them.

Leatherhead continued to fight them off as they tried to run off. I was not amazed as I watched him chase after them; they had harmed him, so he was kindly returning the favor. But then I saw four large, two-legged turtles and a giant rat coming up on my right. I spun around and growled.

"Whoa, Kameko," Leo said putting his katana on the ground, "It is us. We are your friends."

I narrowed my eyes trying to get a sense at what he was saying.

"Dudette, it is me, Mikey!" Mikey said raising his arms.

"I believe that the transformation was due to…," Donnie said rubbing his head, "What was it…"

"Girl, yer a beast!" Raph said walking up to me.

_'Beast.' _I lunched myself at Raph, jaws snapping. He jumped away to the side taking his weapons out. "Wat was that fer?"

"That's it! We have to calm her down like we do with Leatherhead," Donnie said. Master Splinter came up to me. I growled but he was unshaken. He placed a paw on my snout.

Donnie started walking towards Raph, "Put your weapons away, Raph." Then he turned to me, "Kameko, try to remember. We trained together for a while."

"I meditated with you on your anger and past." Leo tried next.

"We would play video games! I taught you to have a little fun." Mikey said.

By this time, Leatherhead had calmed himself down. The ninja had escaped him. He turned around and when he saw a dragon, it was his turn to gasp. He ran up to us and I growled again.

"Leatherhead! Don't run!" Leo said as loud as he could without actually yelling.

Leatherhead stopped running, but continued on his way around me to the turtles. "What happened to Kameko?" He was looking around frantically. The concern in his voice as well as with Master Splinters paw on my snout, I felt my anger draining out of my body. I closed my eyes, and watched memories come. I hear some gasps, so I opened my eyes. I was human again. "Uh…Hi guys," I say meekly as I looked around at them all.


	18. Lost Time and Memories

_**This chapter is a bit longer. So...I hope you love it like I do! Let me know what you think in the reviews! Thanks!**_

After our little…run-in, I still did not want to go back with them. It still did not feel right.

"I am glad you are okay, dudette." Mikey told me giving me a huge hug.

"Why are you guys here?" I was confused; I had done so much to them.

"You are family, Kameko," Leo smiled, "Whether you like it or not. Family cares for each other."

"But…I was so mean…to all of you," I stated, "What have I done that is worth me staying?"

They all get quiet for a minute. "See?" I insist.

"But, Kameko," Leatherhead starts, making all of us turn heads, "You have done much. For one, you have helped me quite a bunch."

I was confused, "Like…what?"

"For one, it was that first day we met. You were not afraid of my appearances. You talked to me unlike what other humans have done," Leatherhead seemed caught up in his own words, "and you helped me…calm down whenever we would talk."

I was astonished; I had made Leatherhead more comfortable in this world. The world that hates those who are special just because they are different. "But…it could never have been enough…for you to enjoy my company…"

"Kameko, why don't cha want others ta like yah?" Raph seemed to have lost it, he had thrown his arms up marching all around.

"Easy, Raphael," Leo told him, "Kameko, why don't you tell us when we get back home."

_'Home.' _I follow them to the manhole cover. This time, Leo, Mikey, and Don went before me while Leatherhead, Raph, and Master Splinter waited for me to go before them. _'Heh. Whatever.' _

We all walk through the sewers back to the turtles' home. They had apparently decided to never let me out of their sight again. But I still had to deliver a message to Oroku Saki; if so or not to join him. I still had to decide.

When we finally arrived, Mikey ran off to grab a snack. The rest of us went over to the couches and Raph took a seat. Master Splinter was on his chair with Leo kneeling next to him.

I stood away from the couch, but Leatherhead and Donnie refused to sit until I did. I shook my head no. Raph sighed and as quick as lighting picked me up and set me on the couch next to him. "Raphael! No! I do not want to sit down!" I tried to stand up, but now Donnie was on my other side, trying to hide a smirk. They put their hands on my shoulders. Leatherhead had sat on the floor next to the couch, seemingly uncomfortable. Mikey came over running with two bowls of popcorn.

"What did I miss?! Why was Kameko yelling?" Then he spots me scowling between Raph and Donnie on the couch. He tries to hold back a giggle, but he fails. He miserably fails.

Raph stares at Mikey until Leo stood up and smacked Mikey. "Oww! Leo..!" Mikey wines as Leo sits back down next to Master Splinter. Mikey soon sat down on the other side of Master Splinter, which was in reach of Raph on the couch. Raph quickly gives Mikey another smack. "Hey! Do I look like a piñata?"

Master Splinter shook his head and began, "Kameko, please, tell us about what happened to you when you were in Japan. I know it must be hard for you."

"Master Splinter," I said closing my eyes, "I really do not want to talk about it."

"Kameko, your past defines your future," Leo put in.

"Your mind can be damaged from all of this. It has been scientifically proven," Donnie said.

"We are not gonna hurt yah," Raph said taking his other hand and trying to make me look at him.

"I am not afraid of getting hurt!" I yell opening my eyes, trying to break from Donnie and Raphs hold. I couldn't.

"It seems like you are," Leo says softly.

"Why won't you tell us, Kameko?" Mikey says between handfuls of popcorn.

"Because!" I pouted, folding my arms across my chest as much as I could.

"Kameko, please," this time Leatherhead spoke, "We are all worried about you. All we want to do is help you."

_'They seem like they really want to know…'_ "Fine," I start, "I did not put in a lot of my past into my first story." I ignored the look that Raph gave his brothers and continued, "I really was a lonely child living with my parents for nine years happily with my father teaching me how to fight in the shadows. One day, I was caught training with him and the village…they…" I stopped talking and began to cry as the image of Father being pierced with that sword and the amount of blood came to my mind.

They were all surprised when I started to cry. Raph and Donnie rubbed my shoulders lightly. That gave me a chance to stand up and try to run away. I actually thought a bit about it…but I did it anyway. But as I got up, so did Leatherhead. He blocked my way and I tried to stare him down through my tears, but he managed to stare me down instead.

I lowered my head, and Leatherhead pulled me in for a hug. I turned my body so that I was facing sideways, but Leatherheads arms were around my waist and upper back. I took my own arms and wrapped them around Leatherheads arm that was in front of me. I felt his leathery hide and the muscles underneath. My head was in his chest, tears still coming freely. After what felt like an eternity, which was actually two minutes, Leatherhead brought me down with him so that we were sitting down. I was still in his hug, but he had backed off a bit. I was leaning on him with his arm over my shoulders.

"Thanks…Leatherhead. I guess I needed a hug…" I said wiping the tears from my eyes. "Where was I?"

"What did the village do to your Father," Leatherhead said softly. He seems to see my eyes cloud, so he gave me a quick squeeze.

"They…killed him. They did it at the front door…in front of Mother and I…they stabbed him with a sword…" All of them looked shocked by what I said. "They torched the house to the ground. Mother and I ran away to another village. This village told us of the Ancient One. A generous man took us in and housed us and I had a nice boy's job. Everything was going well until…Mother had a baby boy. Then once the baby was a week old, Mother…left. She left me to come 'home' to that man alone. I grabbed my stuff and ran off to the Ancient One's home. The rest, you all know." I sniffed looking around at all their faces.

They were all amazed at my story. "I am sorry for your loss, Kameko. You are a strong child." Master Splinter told me.

"But yer past has ben bottled ta long," Raph said.

"How do you feel no that you have said it?" Donnie said looking my home over.

"I feel…good," I say brushing my hair behind my ear, "but I am tired from this very eventful day. I would like to go to bed." I stand up, Leatherheads arm falling from my shoulders. I bow to them all, and walk towards the makeshift bedroom Donnie had made me the second day after I had arrived. I changed out of the days clothes and laid down on the bed. I let a sleepy smile escape before I fall soundly asleep.

Unbeknownst to me, Leatherhead had followed me to my bedroom to ensure that I didn't run off again. Once I had shut my door, he had turned around and walked back to the group. They all were now talking about what to do next.


	19. What next?

**Leatherhead P.O.V.**

I followed Kameko to her bedroom. I watched her close her door. I knew there was no place in her room that she could get out of. _'She would have to go through us if she wants to out again. I wouldn't let her hurt herself.' _

I turned around and went back to the couch area. "She is in bed. I do not believe she will go off again."

Master Splinter sighed, "I do not know, Leatherhead, she has a strong mind."

"She has ben through a lot," Raphael said.

"Do you really think she is okay?" Leonardo said voicing the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I believe that tonight was a step into helping, Kameko," Master Splinter stated, "but there are more to take."

"You know," Donatello started, "I believe that she will try again…"

"What!?" Michaelangelo yelled, Raphael quickly smacked him.

"Donnie, why are you so sure she will?" Leonardo asked.

"Did you see how happy she was?" I say, "I say she is fine now."

"But that most recent run-off was because of that note," Donatello continued, "and who was that from?" He looked around.

"The Shredder," Leonardo and Raphael said at the same time.

"We need to warn her of what the Shredder is capable of before she goes off to find him," I said clenching my fists.

"Yes," Master Splinter said, "It seems that is the next step. We need to keep an eye on her all the time, it seems, until we can fully explain the Shredder to her. You understand, my sons?"

"Yes, Sensei," all of them replied.

"I wish to be part of this as well," I put in, "As long as that does not interfere with anyone else." I see Master Splinter nod.

"We can take shifts," Donatello put in, "between the six of us, it can't be that hard! I will make sure we are all in each other's shell cell so we can call each other if we lose sight of her."

"That works for me," Leonardo says, he turns to the next in line.

"I'm chill with that," Raphael says.

"Dude, can I have the afternoon shift?" Michelangelo asks, "I want to teach her to skateboard!"

"Uh, sure Mikey," Donatello says. Michelangelo smiles at that.

"I shall take the morning, my sons," Master Splinter says, "You are so tired in the morning after your evening runs."

"Okay, it seems that we are all set to go." Donatello says and clapped his hands together.

"Well, good-night, my friends," I say as I stand, "I must go back to my home and laboratory. It is quite late." I walk out of their lair and out into the sewers that head back to my home. I sigh, _'we will keep you safe, Kameko, and you are special. I swear I will keep the Shredder from hurting you.' _At that thought, I was home.


	20. A Morning of Surprises

_**Hey guys! So, I am starting to havs early school work so I may not be on as oftern as I have...But I will try my best to continue to write! **_

_**Thanks again to TubaChick101 and IAmTheDragonEmpress and TGabbyS!**_

"Good morning, guys!" I say out to anybody as I walk out of my makeshift room stretching. I looked around, "Where are you guys?" I walked around until I found Master Splinter in the kitchen sipping his tea.

"Good morning, Kameko," he says to me, "did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Master Splinter," I bow and sit across from him. It is very quiet. Maybe a little too quite. "So, Master Splinter, where are your sons?"

"Oh, they are still in bed," Master Splinter says taking a sip of his tea, "They were up late on their run last night."

"Ah," I say slowly. "Is it possible for me to go with them one night?" I saw Master Splinter's eye brows raise questionably. "It would give me a better chance at seeing the city."

"Maybe," he rubbed his free hand under his chin. At that, they all came in, yawning.

"Sup'," Raph spoke first.

"How did you sleep last night, Kameko?" Donnie asked.

"Good, thank you Donnie."

"Would you like to meditate this morning with me?" Leo said as he started making his tea.

"Hmm. I don't see why not. Thanks, Leo," I said smiling.

"Hey, Kameko," Mikey said, "I want to teach you how to have some real fun! Riding a skateboard!" At that he brought a colorful wooden board with four wheels on the bottom out from under the table.

"Okay…Sounds like fun," I do a 'fake' cough, "How was last night's run?"

"It was a nice run," Raph says casually as he takes a seat next to me with a bowl of cereal, "We ran into them Fo…" He stopped abruptly as Leo, Donnie, Mikey and even Master Splinter gave him a hard look. "Wat?"

"Umm…did something happen that I should know about?" I asked slowly, "Or are you just trying to keep secrets from me."

"No, it is nothing like that," Leo sat down with his tea next to Master Splinter.

"Fine then," I say standing up, "I will head out then." As I stood, so did Mikey and Raph.

"Uh…you wanna take a ride with me?" Raph says a little quickly, "I am sure you do not know what a motorcycle is."

I shrug, "It is new to me. So I'll take you up on that offer." I look over to Mikey's downcast face, "You can teach me latter, Mikster." Mikey cheers up and nods, sitting back down. So I follow Raph to his room, but I stopped outside of it. He soon comes out with a bulky two-wheeled, ruby red machine. I cross my arms. "That…thing…does not look stable."

"Oh, it is," He says as he handed me a helmet.

"Okay, Raph," I say taking the helmet while he turned back to his bike, "I trust you."

That caused him to freeze. "You…trust me?" He turned from his bike, "Yah said you didn't wana trust no one…" He smiled as he came up to me.

"Well, yeah. I trust all of you guys." I walked up to him. "Can we get going on the bike?" Raph stopped walking towards me, and grabbed his helmet.

"Let's git goin' before it is time fer lunch." I walk with him as we go to the elevator at the opposite side of the room. I am still amazed at this; a machine that only goes up and down. Then we got to the top, and when the doors opened, we were in an old building. The elevator goes back down, out of view, as we walk to the large doors on the opposite side. After those doors open, Raph got on his bike and motioned for me to get on behind him. I get on and we sped off. We spent the whole morning on the back roads of New York.

After the mornings three hours, we arrived back down in the lair. Raph was laughing about how I was 'scared' at one of his jumps and I was sternly explaining that I was just startled. "You were scared there girly." Raph said punching my shoulder, playfully.

"I was not, Raph," I said pushing him back, I was getting tired of this, but I did not want to give in. I was frightened when he did that first jump; it was over a five foot wide pothole. How could anyone not be scared of that? Well, minus Raphie here.

"Hey, dudette!" Mikey called from the couch, where he usually is, "Do you want to head out right after lunch?"

"Sure, Mikster," I called back over to him as I walked with Raph to put his bike away. 'He is really protective and possessive of that bike.' I thought to myself as I watched him work at cleaning off any tiny spot he saw on the bike. When he was 'done', we walked over to the couch until lunch time.

Once Leo and Master Splinter arrived after their mediating, and Don arrived from his laboratory, we all went to have lunch. For lunch today, April brought pizza. Again. "Hey, April," I call to her.

She looks up from setting the pizza on the table and smiles. As she walks around the table, with the pizza being devoured faster than the eye, she hugs me. "How have you been? You look better than the last time."

"Yeah…sorry about that night. I was feeling pretty down…" I rubbed the back of my neck, "but you have missed quite a bit." I then started to tell her about my 'escape', about how foot ninja had come, and how I had turned into a dragon. But I did not tell her about Oroku Saki's enrollment.

"Wow, I really did miss quite a bit." She turns back to the table just to see the last pizza slice being picked up by Mikey. "Mikey! What is Kameko going to eat?" Mikey stops picking up the slice, and turns to me. He sends me his cheeky smile as he gives me the slice.

"Thanks, Mikester," I say, and I speedily eat it, "Okay, you ready? I wana learn skateboard!"

"Dudette, skateboarding is awesome! Let's go!" He jumps up as I take off towards the main door of the lair. As I am fingering the code, I missed the sign Mikey gave his brothers.


	21. Skateboard Blues

_**Hey guys! How ya'll been?**_

So, it is just Mikey and I walking the sewers. Mikey has his skateboard under his arm and a helmet in the other hand. We had properly walked a good three miles before Mikey said, "Here it is dudette." His favorite skateboard place.

We were standing in a good ten foot diameter pipe that was overlooking a larger pipe. The larger pipe seemed like it was 20 feet in diameter. The larger pipe had a quite foul stench. "What is that smell!" I say putting my hand over my nose and mouth. (yes; it is that bad!)

"Oh, Donnie says that this used to be the _real_ sewage pipeline. So this smell is around 40 years old. So Donnie says." He turns back to me while he put his helmet on, "You ready to watch the Mikster?" Without waiting for an answer, he jumped on the skateboard and rocketed down the pipe.

I screamed. I couldn't help it. He was going down an old sewer pipe on a piece of wood. As my scream echoed, all I could hear was Mikey's laughter. He continued to skateboard up and down the sides of the pipe, sometimes doing a kick into the air where he would do a flip. He did that for what felt like an hour. But then he kicked up and landed, on his feet, right in front of me flashing that cheeky smile of his.

"Are you ready to try it?" He proceeded to remove his helmet.

"I believe I am ready…" I looked down the side of the pipe. "But could I start at the bottom, Mikey?"

"Sure. Do you want a hand down or can you do it yourself?"

I rolled my eyes, "I can make it, Mikey." I then sat down, with my feet dangling over the edge. With a deep breathe; I slide down the pipe half on my butt, half walking.

Once I reached the bottom, I looked up to see Mikey holding out his helmet. I took it slowly, but I did put it on. Mikey then rolled the skateboard over to me. Mikey then held out his hand for me to help me keep my balance, I take the help. He instructs me on how to stand sideways and to let him start me out.

Then Mikey starts walking with me on the skateboard. I feel like I am falling forward, then back, and then forward again. I started to laugh. I could feel the wind blowing past my face whipping my long hair from the helmet.

Then, I felt Mikey let go of my hands. I started to freak out. "Mikey!" I yelled, "What are you doing?!" All I could hear was his laughter coming from behind me. I took a quick glance behind me and saw Mikey jogging after me.

"You got it, dudette!" He yelled after me. Then, I got the feel of it. I leaned to my left and felt the world turn. I then found myself heading straight at Mikey. But he wasn't watching where he was going and I crashed into him with a grunt.

"Mikey, what the shell were you…" I started to scowl at him before he cut me off.

"Kameko, shh. I hear something." He had stood up, gave me a hand up, and started to walk back to the pipe we came from.

But then I heard the noise. It was a light scraping sound. Almost like a large rat walking on the floor. Nowhere like Master Splinter's gait. I picked up the skateboard and followed Mikey. As we reach the bottom of the pipe, I realize just how hard it was going to be to get up. _'Man, it seemed less on the way down.'_

Mikey takes the skateboard and helmet from me and runs up the opposite side of the larger pipe and jumped on. He then rolled up the side of the pipe like he had obviously done before. But he had gone out of my sight. I heard him land, but nothing else. "Mikey?" I called up to him.

Then I start to freak out, "Mikey!" I yell. I got no response.

**_Remember...review! If you want something 'special'. if you want the connection to spark, or wish for an appearance. REVIEW!_**


	22. I'm Here for Yah

_**Okay guys, here is the next chapter! Thanks again to TubaChick101 and IAmTheDragonEmpress and everyone! Sorry if I didn't put you down...but you reviews are still very helpful!**_

"Mikey!?" I yell again after a minute. The next thing I know, Mikey comes flying down from the pipe. He is not on the skateboard. The skateboard comes a second later, broken in two.

I rush over to where he lands. I help him sit up as he rubs his head expressing his discomfort, "Oww. That hurt like shell." He already has a few bruises forming over his body. Then he looks at me, "Kameko, we got to get out of here!" He springs up and, grabbing his broken skateboard, rushed up the pipe again with me running after him. Maybe halfway up, our path is blocked by three figures.

The figures are in a full navy blue colored body ninja suit, along with flowing bandanas and masks. They have what seems like armor over their shoulders and lower arms as well as some on their knees down to the ankles. They each have a pair of katana like swords strapped to their backs. The strap that holds them on has a weird looking symbol badge. It looks like a three pronged foot…

"They are Tech Ninjas," Mikey says clenching his fists as he took a fighting stanch. I quickly get in my stanch beside him. One of the 'Techies' steps forward, right towards me, as if Mikey was not there. He starts to talk to me, "My master wants you. I was told that if you wished not wish to come, that I should…persuade you."

I just stared at him. _'Another master, really? How many masters are there in New York!'_ I decided, "No. I am not going anywhere."

The Techie narrowed his eyes, "Fine then, I must persuade you over wise." With a snap of his fingers, the three of them had surrounded us.

"Uh, Kameko," Mikey said taking out his nun-chunks as I follow and take out my katanas, "these guys are able to…" Before he could finish, I found out. As one, the Techies had clicked the badge on their chest and…disappeared?

I had two seconds of a gasp before I felt a punch go to my stomach. It caused me to double over, dropping my katanas. Mikey bent down to me, but before he could place a finger on me, he was sent flying backwards about ten feet. _'Mikey!' _I stand up and rush to him.

Then, I felt it. Not a hit, but a slight change in the air around me. I stopped and ducked. The air whooshed over me, and my fish stopped in the air I as felt it connect with a jaw. I had given one of the Techies an uppercut. I continued to Mikey who was getting beat by the Techies. But before I got to him, Mikey stopped cold as Techie number one came un-invisible.

I stopped running, what I saw made my cold run cold. Mikey was lowering his nun-chucks as he felt the cold steel I saw nest on his collarbone. Techie turned to me, "Are we done with the persuading? I am known to easily lose my patience." I looked on with horror as the blade got closer and closer to Mikey's exposed neck.

I felt my anger, and fear, rising inside of me. But so did Techie, "If you shape-shift, I will have to quickly dispose of him. But, I will leave him if you come with us." I had to decide, let my anger out and attack the Techie's, or control it and go with them. _'Which should I choose?' _ I stood there for a few minutes contemplating my options. Then I made my choice, "I choose…"

_**Dun. Dun. DUNNNNNNNN. What do you Kameko should choose?**_


	23. Help Arrives

_**Okay guys. Here it is! Thank you ****TubaChick101 for reviewing the last chapter. And thank you to Half-Angel-Writer for joining our little adventure. Hope you enjoy it. **_

"I choose…to leave Mikey and go with you." I lower my head as I hear Mikey gasp, in the best way he could in his placement. Techie smiled and motioned for the others. The other two come up to me with chains, "We are not the most trusting type. We do not want you to shape-shift on our way back." So I held out my hands to be chained.

"Kameko! What the…shell are you doing?!" Mikey yelled over to me, struggling against the Techie.

"Michaelangelo," I say solemnly as the Techies finish with my hands and move to chain my legs, "I want you to be safe. I would die if anything happened to you because of me."

Techie number one handed Mikey and the stupid sword to Techie two. He takes the cloaking device off that one, and placed it on me. I watched him do so with dread, _'Shell, I was hoping the others would be able to catch up easier.' _

But then, I hear voices. _'I know those…'_ It was the rest of the gang. I turned back and saw a slight smirk on Mikey's face, when he saw me he winked. Techie one pushed on the cloaking device on his chest and went invisible.

The next thing I know, I am lifted up in the air. Then, I turned invisible as I was put over the shoulder of Techie number one. They forgot one thing though; my mouth. I scream. Techie two was still holding Mikey hostage as number three threw smoke pellets around the sewer pipe works.

As I was bounding around over on the back of Techie one, screaming, I saw that Leo, Don, Raph, and Master Splinter had brought Leatherhead along. I watched as Master Splinter, Raph and Leo made their way around Techie two. Then how Don and Leatherhead tried to fight Techie three and make their way to where my voice was. "Kameko!" Leatherhead yelled out.

"Don! Leatherhead!" I screech as I watched as another pellet lands before Leatherhead rages towards my voice. Techie two suddenly backed off, shoved Mikey away from him, and bounded over them all and joined number three with keeping them away.

Then, I felt a pinch in my arm. Not a pinch as in, 'wake up' but a pinch as in…I look down. I see my skin moving as if… _'A needle!' _"Guys, help! He drugged…" But I didn't finish. I was already getting woozy. The 'me' properly came out very shakily. But I couldn't think of that. I couldn't think at all. _'Ohhh. My head hurts.' _

Then, my eyes close as I watch Leatherhead go into a rage at what I yelled out. I go limp as one thing gets into my ears, "KAMEKO!" Leatherhead roared.


	24. Nightmares or Truth?

**_Okay guys! How has it been? I just started my Senior year of High School! Eeek! So much to do! _**

**_So sorry if this is too long of a wait, since you may have to wait for longer... But, here it is for yah! Enjoy!_**

'Ohhh. Where am I?' I looked around, I was floating, I think in a pit of pure blackness… I was able to walk around though, so… I did. I walked, to where, I have no idea. 'What is going on?' Then, I found myself in the Lair. But, it was different. It was all in pieces. There were pieces of trash in the pond, on the bridge, and all over the floor. Some parts of the columns were there as well. But that was not what hit me.

As I walked around, I called out for the guys. I walked towards the kitchen. "Mikey?" No one was there. It did not smell of popcorn or pizza.

Next I walked to Master Splinter's room. "Master Splinter?" It was different as well, no scent of incense.

I continue my walk and get to the TV part. I gasp. There on the floor, was Mikey. But, he was on the floor. Not on the couch. 'Mikey, you scared me.' I give a nervous laugh. But he doesn't move. "Mikey?" I bend down to him, and I notice that his orange bandana is not so anymore; it was red.

Then, the smell of blood hit me as the scene did. Mikey had been sliced at the pipe when nobody was watching. His head was slowly bleeding out. I put my hands around his head to stop the bleeding and called out again.

"Leo! Raph! Don! Master Splinter! Please, I need help!" I watched as they each come running out of thin air. They look at ME with horror.

"Girl, wat hav yah done!" Raph yells, trying to throw a punch at me. I dodge the best I could while keeping my hands on Mikey's head. But Don comes over fast with Leo and takes Mikey away from me off to Don's lab. Master Splinter just stands there sourly. I stood up looking at my bloodied hands.

Raph then walks all around the couch to the opposite side of the couch from me and takes up a fighting stance. "I knew we shouldn't hav trusted yah!" Then, he ran at me. I stumbled backwards. I got a good side hit from his right fist which knocked me down onto the floor. "Git out, and neva come back."

I didn't know what to do but run. I couldn't fight him. Could I? 'No. I will not. I did not do this, and they will soon find out when Mikey wakes up. I know he will.' So I run off. I run out the main door. I run through the sewers to the only other place I felt safe at; Leatherheads place.

I know the way to Leatherheads' place like the back of my hand. I reach there in a matter of seconds. "Leatherhead!" I call in through the grate, "I need help!" I wait for a few minutes before I notice a shadows move. I then hear the sound of metal. I rush in through the hole I used in the grate that I escaped through earlier and make my way to the back.

At the back of the room, on some really old train tracks, I see Leatherhead. But he is not alone. Some man in a full metal suit with spikes on his writs was fighting him. The man in the suit slashed with his gauntlet at Leatherhead. He lands a huge hit across his chest causing him to cry out in anguish. I watch with horror as Leatherhead falls on his side in a growing pool of his own blood. Then, the suited man walks up to me. I back up, but he keeps coming. Then, he removes his helmet and speaks, "Yes, Kameko, it is me; Oroku Saki. I understand that you…felt…for this pitiful animal."

I clenched my fists, "He has a name." I take a fighting stance, and steal a glance at Leatherhead on the ground. He looked like he was in grave trouble. 'I have to get to him. Now.'

"Ahh, yes. I caught him writing a letter to the terrapin creatures. The letter, my dear, is about you." He stops to pick up a note from the ground and hand it to me. "See for yourself." I take it slowly.

Here is what it said, 'My friends, I still have a bad feeling about that girl, Kameko. She has caused too much trouble to you as a friend should be doing. It cannot be right for you to keep housing her. She has worse anger than Raphael and I, we know she shape-shifts. There is no way we could ever be safe around her because of it. Then, the Shredder comes in. That monster has gotten Kameko to join him. I can believe it; two monsters are now tighter which we must destroy. –Leatherhead'

I couldn't help it; I was bawling my eyes out. 'Leatherhead…he…he really thinks that?' I look up at Oroku Saki. "You must be…Shredder. You…attacked Leatherhead…because of the letter?" He nodded. "Then, they never wanted to help me…" I wipe my tears away. I watch as Shredder put his mask back on and walk towards me.

"Kameko, join me and we can destroy those who wish to destroy you," Shredder says so smoothly. "They do not want you to improve in fear that you will attack them. They are not real friends. Come, I say to you again, I will train you to the extent of your abilities as so you can truly learn." I look up at him through my tears.

"I need time to recover my mind after this…I will come in a couple of hours…" He gives me a sly smile, bows and walks out.

I walk slowly towards Leatherhead. He is moaning and in obvious pain. 'Should I even care for them of they never did for me?' I watch as the blood across his chest begins to slow, along with his breath. 'I must help him. That was what Father would have done. Father…' I run across the room to Leatherheads' laboratory and open some drawers so I could find some bandages, structures and a needle to close up his wound.

I rush back to Leatherhead and push against him so that he is on his back. It takes me a whole minute to do so, he is a huge alligator. I release a quick sigh as I began to sew the wound up. Leatherhead grimaces, which shows me that there is still hope. I finish sewing it up, and begin to dress it the best I could. Without help, I am unable to get the bandages all around his body. So I am sitting there, next to Leatherhead, who is still bleeding under the dressing, even though I am putting all my weight on the wound. 'It has to stop. Has to…just has to stop bleeding.'

Then, Leatherhead gasps as he seems to come back from the dead. From his position, he does his best to look around. He notices me with the medical supplies behind me. Then he looks at his chest and puts his hand on it…on top of mine. Leatherhead suddenly decides to sit up. I hesitate in helping him, but I really can't stop him so I help me sit up against a column. "Kameko…" he starts. But out of fear that he would yell at me as Raph did, I manage to pull my hand out and rush out of the room and out into the sewer with Leatherhead calling out for me again. I do not know if it was for good or for bad. I just wanted to get away. I could not manage any more of this.


	25. Sweethearts

**_Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Thanks for your patience! _**

**_Hope you enjoy this surprise! _**

I jolt upright with a start. I was sweating and breathing really hard. I close my eyes and try to calm myself. But the dream felt so real. My breathing slowed and I let out my breath. I open my eyes and look at where I am. _'I have never been here before…It seems like it is olden Japanese make.' _I look down at my body; I am in a bed and am not invisible anymore. The bed was larger than it needed to be and had cherry blossoms on the sheets. The room itself was dark in color, very different from the bed; the walls were of forest green, as well as the floorboards were dark brown wood.

Then, there was a knock on the door. I stand up, moving the sheets out of my way, and realize I was in a new full body ninja suit. I continue to the door, and open it. There, in the doorway, was Hun. I stare at him before narrowing my eyes. "What do you want?"

Hun chuckles, "The Master is awaiting your presences."

"Who is this…Master?" Then I think of my dream, "Wait…Is he the Shredder?" Hun nods and turns around to walk down the hallway. _'Man, maybe Hun is an ok guy…'_

I close the door, turn around and walk towards my…wardrobe. The wardrobe is of general size and shape. I open it carefully, but there is no need. All there is in the wardrobe is clothes. There were colorful kimonos, both tight and loose ninja suits, shrunken, smoke pellets, and even a pair of Neko-te. I gasp at the array. _'Now this is a ninja's heaven.' _I put a belt of shrunken, smoke pellets, and even the Neko-te, wrapped in cloth, around my waist. I quickly choose a tight ninja suit with a sky blue kimono, with pink cherry blossoms on it, on top. Then I put my silver hair in as much of a neat bun as I could. It was not the best by any comparison. Then I rush out to the door, slipping on my slippers just as another knock comes on the door. I open it and gasp with eyes round as saucers. I see a person I never thought I would see again. There in the doorway stood a young man of tall statue. His skin is a dark tan that matches with his dark chocolate hair and, still, liquid brown eyes. It was a man I had never seen, but yet knew. It was Chi.

"Hello, Kameko," Chi says with the smoothness I had forgotten.

"Hi…Chi," I reply, I am in such a daze, "What…what are you doing here?" I walk out of the door closing it behind me.

"It is a long story…I will tell you the quick parts while we walk to the Master." He gives me a quick hug. He seemed so happy, but all I could remember was Leatherheads hug that one night…

I quickly but in, "You work with the Shredder as well as Hun?" I had to know if this was the same master.

"Yes it is," Chis puts a hand on my shoulder as we continue to walk. Then he takes it back down as he tells me his story. Chi starts after we were separated. I gasp on occasion during his story. The biggest was how he found the Master. "You see, I was looking for you, my dear," My heart fluttered as I heard Chi talking like that, but I didn't say a word. He continued on, "I ran into some ninja, the Foot ninja actually, but I did not know who they were at the time. I fought them all off." He smiles at that turning to me, I grin back. "After I had beaten them, out from behind a massive pine tree came the Master. He talked to me about how I was powerful to be able to do that." Chi seemed to glow at that. "I said that I wanted to find the girl of my life. Master said that if I agreed to help him, then we would be together." As he finished, Chi stopped in front of a massive set of wooden doors.

"Wow, the Master really must be powerful," I exclaim as the doors open from the inside. As the doors open, we walk together into a long hallway. Something about it felt…wrong.

Chi seemed to notice my discomfort, "This hall is ringed with many booby traps. I do not know if they are set on or off…" Chi puts his hand on the base of his neck. "But, if it was the same for me, they would be on and ready. It is a challenge to see if you have what it takes." With that, he takes off. He bounded across the hall with incredible speed. He would jump on the walls and then to the celling before landing on the floor on the opposite side of the hallway.

I took a deep breath and did my best to copy him. But at the last second, it seemed that all of the traps were set off. There were large swinging axes and blades coming down from the ceiling. They were all over the place! But I made through them with ease.

As I get past the last one, I slow to a walk. Big mistake. I feel my foot go down, and then the floor opened up to wide gap filled with spikes. I turn back a bit, and take off running and jumped over the gap. My feet barely made it. Chi then came up to me and hugged me. Before we separated, though, he gave me a kiss. It was not one of those long ones on the lips. This was a quick one on the check. I gasp at the touch; I had never been kissed before. Chi then smiled as he gripped my hand and lead me to the Master. Another set of wooden doors open and we stepped into a large room that looked like a throne room.

"Welcome to your new home, Kameko," the Shredders voice carried across the room. Then he started laughing as we walked up to him.


	26. New Life vs Old Life

_Okay...So I am alive...I most likely can only write weekends till I am done with my sports. How this chapter makes up with it!_

Chi and I walked up towards the Shredder. The next hour went by so fast. It was all of Shredder saying how good I was when I went through his initiative tests; hence the traps in the hall. Shredder then gave Chi a, partly scary sounding, job. He was told in give me my inscription. We walked out, and I asked Chi. "What is my inscription?" I was still unconcerned of some American words.

Chi smiled, "Don't worry about it. It isn't too painful." The way he had said 'too' sounded omniscient. He began to lead me down the hall, this time the traps did not go off at all. We walked together done the halls and Chi handed me some new clothes for the 'special occasion'. Then we continued on down some stairs, and then we came to another long hallway.

"I don't want to sound childish…" I began, "But, are we there yet?"

That caused Chi to smile. "In fact, we are at our first stop." At that he stopped at a massive set of thick oak double doors. He waved for me to open them. I took a deep breathe, pushed the doors open, and instantly lost my breath. There, chained to the walls by hands and feet, were almost everyone I had met in New York; Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey, Splinter, and even Leatherhead. They each had bruises all over their bodies. The worst looking, if I could take a pick, had to be Leatherhead. It almost looked like he was just hanging there. Dead. I could only tell he was not by his shallow breathing and the fact that Shredder would not keep him if he was dead.

At the sound of my breathe coming out, Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey looked up. Leo let out a small smile as Raph scowled the best he could. Don and Mikey seemed surprised to see me. But it was Master Splinter that spoke up. "Kameko…" His voice strained, "We are…glad…you are well…but…"

"Why are yah…with them foot? And the Shredder?!" Raph yelled at me the best he could.

Chi spoke up, "I knew you were…acquainted with these creatures. But yet, I was surprised when they came in." He turned away to a wardrobe. I walked after Chi, _'What am I doing? What can I do?" _ Chi opened the wardrobe and reached in. As he turned towards me, he held out a spiked gauntlet. "Your first initiative; the Master wants you to kill all these creatures."

I flashed my eyes across the turtles. Then I caught Splinter eyes, I closed my eyes before I move on. I turned towards Leatherhead. He was trying his best to open his eyes. "Ka…Kameko? I believe I hear you…"

When I heard him talk, I cried. I couldn't help it. I began towards him, but Chi stopped me. In a daze, Chi put the gauntlet on my right hand and sent me back towards Leatherhead. I stumbled on my way. When I got there, I put my left hand on his check steading his head, the best I could, that he was struggling to hold up. His eyes managed to flutter open. His eyes widened a little when he realized I was there, in front of him.

Chi spoke up, "Finish him. Master talked about he had told you of the letter."

I dried my tears, but they kept coming. They slowly stopped as I remember what Master had told me. It felt good as I raised my gauntlet to strike Leatherhead down, when Master Splinter spoke up. "Kameko, look at yourself." I took my hands down to my sides. "You have changed. You are becoming the monster that you have been hiding inside of you." I heard footsteps, and turned towards the sound. Chi was walking up to Splinter with a sword in hand.

"Stay away from him!" Leo yelled.

"Kameko, what letter?" Don said, clearly confused.

"Why don't cha yet us down an' we will show yah a real fight!" Raph yelled.

I looked around the circle of people. Chi spoke next, "Oh yeah?" He sneered, "Don't you talk to my girlfriend like that!" I felt the room grow deathly silent as I watched Chi raise the sword to strike Splinter. Leatherhead growled a bit behind me.

Then, I felt a different air. "Kameko, choose. You must choose now; stay with this new life, or come back with us!" Don said over the continued bickering. I thought about it for the next minute.

"Stop." I picked up the gauntlet and made my way towards Chi and Master Splinter. "I have decided who I want to be." With that I swung the gauntlet around and a thundering sound of metal resounds across the room.


	27. Nightmares are True?

Chi looks at me surprised. I had swung the gauntlet, yes. But it was not towards Splinter. It was at Chi. Chi had raised the sword to block my sweep of the gauntlet.

"What are you doing, Kameko?" Chi said to me. I pressed the gauntlet down harder causing him the put more strain on the sword. I moved the gauntlet so that his sword is far from Master Splinter. I hear the turtles yell encouragement to me. I had never been yelled at like that before. _'It feels good… to turn back.'_

With that, I jumped up, letting Chi's sword go upwards. He was surprised when it happened so his sword continued up and went through the chains on Master Splinter's wrists. Master Splinter quickly bent down, released his feet from their bonds and jump kicked Chi away. Chi bounded across the floor.

Master Splinter sent a glance towards me, taking his eyes off Chi only for a second. "Kameko, can you take care of this…boy? I am going to release my sons." I did not reply, but took off towards Chi.

As we ran at each other, I heard metal snap as Master Splinter undid his sons bonds. Chi and I dueled without looking back. As he fell as I uppercut him under the chin, with my left hand of course, I heard some grunting from Raph. I quickly turned and saw that they were having difficulty getting Leatherhead out. I took a step forward, but stopped as I heard Chi rise.

"My dear," Chi cooed, "I love you. We can leave these creatures alone. Leave the Master alone. Even leave this city. Just turn around and drop your weapon." I closed my eyes.

_'Oh, Chi. I remember when we met. I did love you.' _I let out a sigh. _'But not anymore.'_ I turned around and widened my eyes. Chi was holding out his sword. It was less than an inch away from my throat. "Chi…" I started.

But Chi stopped me, "They will leave you. Just like how they had planned to in that letter." He lowered the sword.

Leo came out of nowhere behind Chi, and spoke up startling him, "What letter are you talking about?" Chi spun around with the sword out, but Leo was out of sight.

Then Raph spoke up, "I don't know of any letter yah talkin' bout." He came up with a punch to my left at Chi. But Chi dodged it easily.

"I write just about everything in the group here." Don spoke up, "I never wrote any letter…"

Chi spun around, and faced me. But Mikey was in front of me, he looked serious for the first time since I met him. "We protect our own. Kameko is with us."

Chi let out a chilled laugh. "You really think she is part of your group? She already joined us!" Chi leapt towards us, but Mikey picked me up in his arms and darted back away from him. Then, Leo, Raph, and Don got into the fight. Mikey set me down in front of Leatherhead.

Leatherhead spoke up, "Kameko, what is…happening…? Who is the…other voice…I heard?" Then he growled a bit, "Why did…he say we would…leave you?" I could tell that he had heard the 'boyfriend' act and did not want to mention it.

"I saw you fighting Shredder in your home…he knocked you down with a nice slice…" I closed my eyes remembering the horrible scene with tears threating to come. "I prepared to fight him, but he began to talk to me about how…how you and Don were planning…to kick me out of the group…" I lowered my head. "Then he said that he could help me…"

Leatherhead spoke up, "Kameko…how would…kidnapping you help?"

I look up at him, confused. "He did not kidnap me."

Splinter put his hand to his chin pondering the situation, "I do recall how the last thing we heard from you was 'he drugged me'. So that drug must have altered your memories." The next thing that happened; Don was thrown up against the wall on the opposite side of Leatherhead.

Don stood up rubbing his head, "Kameko, I believe you shape-shifting would be helpful right now…"

I put my hand to my face, "Why didn't I think of that!" So I walk out a couple of steps and start focusing. I close my eyes and imagine being a dragon. Nothing felt any different. _'What happened that one time…what was different?'_"It is not working, Donnie."

Don came up, "You know, the only thing I can think of was that you changed was when we were hurt and in trouble. Try thinking of us being beat down."

"Maybe…" I pursed my lip, "I guess I could try it." As if on cue, Raph was flung from Chi right into Don. Raph smacks Don back into the wall. I closed my eyes tight, imagining how Leo, Don, Mikey, Raph, and Splinter. Nothing then I heard Leatherhead groan and thought of him being attacked that one night. Then I felt it, I felt anger. I let it fill my whole body. I opened my eyes and found myself looking down at the relieved face of Leo and the astonished face of Chi.

I let out a growl, and before I lost myself in my anger, I wiped my tail across Leatherheads bonds, releasing his hands. I heard a thud and thought about Leatherhead being free. Then I blew fire at Chi. He quickly and easily jumped away. I kept my body between Chi and the others. He would leap at me and I would breathe fire at him, then he would dash away. But, I miss judged one of his jumps, and he landed on my back. The next thing I know, Chi has his hands on both his sword and the back of my head.

"Kameko, this is your last chance to make a choice," Chi said icily, "Either me, those creatures or face the Shredder." I growled and he paid no head.


	28. My Problems Become Others

I shook my head to and fro trying to dislodge the human, but he had a tough grip. I ran forward and head-butted the wall. The human stayed on. I felt angrier. I then felt a cold sliver on my neck, but I couldn't do anything about.

Then things happened quickly. The anger left my body just as the blood did. I felt like I was bleeding my whole existence out in my blood. My eyes quivered as I saw the world get larger around me. I remember being dropped to the ground, the bloodied sword leaving, settling me in a pool of my own blood. I remember feeling that I was coughing my lungs out trying to get air in to them. I remember voices calling my name. I remember hearing a laugh echoing down the hall into the room. Not Chi's, but a hard metallic laugh. It had to be the Shredder. That woke me up enough.

I try stagger to me feet as Don and Leatherhead come to help me up to me knees. Leo, Raph, Mikey and Splinter run around me to face the door when Chi had apparently ran off. I remember seeing how bad Leatherhead looked.

"We have to leave," Don said while he ripped off a piece of my shirt, managing to wrap it around my throat. "I will have to sew you up as soon as we get back."

I fall the rest of the way to the ground with a released breathe. I was exhausted. I was then picked up, bridal style, by Leatherhead. Leatherhead grunted with the effort, so with what I could I looked up into his eyes, "Put me down. I can walk. You are hurt." Then I thought, _'I don't want you to hurt yourself more.' _

"I got you. You are safe now." Leatherhead said shaking his head, "And I am fine."

I managed to put a hand up to his chest, "I know you are not." My hand slide back down as I fell into unconscious as I feel the makeshift bandage on my neck leak from the amount of blood. The last thing I remember is feeling the blood go down my front and Leatherhead keeping his temper.

I was out for a while. I know because I woke up from the smell.

"Eewww, where am I?" I said straining to open my eyes. I was lying down on the couch in the turtle's lair. I slowly sat up and felt my neck. It was wrapped up. _'I guess Donny saved my skin…'_ I reached for a glass of water that was left on the table next to the couch.

As I reach for the glass, I notice that there was a mass on the other side. I sort of clamber out of the couch, over the table, and out next to the mass. The mass was Leatherhead. He was wrapped in a thermal blanket and was hooked up to a heart monitor. _'Where did Donnie get that?' _ It didn't matter too much, Leatherhead looked awful. "Why," I said quietly, "Why did you come for me, Leatherhead."

I heard footsteps, so I tried to get back to the couch. I climbed over the table, and was half way on the couch when Raph appeared. I innocently grinned up at him. He walked around the couch and helped me the rest of the way. Then he sat next to me while he handed me the glass of water. "How are yah felin'?"

"I feel…okay." I drink the whole glass and turn back towards Leatherhead. Raph turned his head to follow my gaze. "What happened to him?"

Raph rubbed the back of his neck, "Yah lost a ton of blood from that…scratch. We were not all surprised that yah passed out in LH's arms. But it was enough for em. We managed to run out of the building. Masta Splinta with Leo, Mikey, Don, and I fought ourselves out. LH held back, holding onto yah. He was really worried bout cha."

Don came out of nowhere and joined in. "As soon as we got here, LH and I got to work stitching you up." He shook his head, "I tried to tell him that he was more exhausted and worn out than the rest of us. I told him to let me work, but he insisted on helping. Once we were done, LH brought you here and, well…passed out." Don let a small smile come, "None of us can really move him, so here he is." I let go of a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"So, he is going to be okay." I look at the two turtles. They looked downcast. "Right? He will be all right. He has to be," I plead.

"I wish I could tell you a hundred percent that I knew he would be," Don said, "he seems to be far away…you know, like what happens in those movies. The hero has to go inside the person mind to save them."

"That sounded like Mikey," I giggle a bit before starting to cough. Raph starts rubbing my back to help me calm down. "I guess I won't be myself the next few days…"

"Here," Raph says as he helps me lay down so that me head was resting on his plastron, "Take another nap then. No prop with that, eh Donnie?" He looked at Don expectably.

"Well, yeah," Don said rubbing his chin, "since you woke up by your own, I see no problem with a nap." I closed my eyes.

I woke up later when Raph started to yell for Don. "Yo, Don! Git over here!" I tried to sit upright, but Raph had a hold on my body, not letting me move. I hear footsteps and wild beeping.

"Raph!" I call up to him as I try to get out of his hold, "What is happening?"

"Raph, get the others! Now!" Don said, a little scarily, "Kameko may be able to help me!" I felt Raph help me sit up, and then he took off running.

I turn my gaze back towards Don. He was kneeling next to Leatherheads heart monitor._ 'That was the beeping. Is he waking up?'_ I trot over next to Don. "What can I do? What is going on?"

Don was getting frantic, which started to scare me, "So, this is bad…" I lean over and grasp Leatherheads hand out of the blanket and grip it tightly in both of mine. "Come on Leatherhead, wake up. Just wake up." I start to cry, Don didn't tell me what was happening or what to do. The only I thought was bad news. _'Don't die. Please don't.'_


	29. A Matter of Life and Death Storys

_**Okay...So I am alive! Sorry I took awhile, I had a ton of homework to do. (sigh) I hope this makes up with the suspense. Enjoy!**_

That was when the others came back. "I got em. What do yah what us to do?" Raph said, walking around to the other side of Leatherhead.

"I believe that he is in cardiac arrest." Don looked at the confused faces of everyone, "That means that his heart is stopping." They all gasped, I would have, but I was crying. "I don't know if I have any electric pulse activators…. I don't think I can help him." He hung his head.

"Maybe, Mrs. O'Neil has access to this device," Master Splinter said placing a hand on Don's shoulder.

"Yes!" Don beamed, "I will call her right away! You guys keep an eye on LH." _'Don't have to tell me twice.' _ With that, Don ran off, on the way he grabbed his bag of stuff and Leo. Leo went with him.

So now it is just Mikey, Raph, Master Splinter and I by Leatherheads form. "Master…Splinter," I sobbed, "what can…we do…?"

Master Splinter kneeled down next to me and put a paw on my shoulder, "All we can do is hope. Hope that Leatherhead finds a way out of this. Hope that Donatello can find the device, if needed."

Raph and Mikey kneeled next to Leatherhead across from Master Splinter and I. "Remember when Leo was out for a bit? After the Shredder burnt down Aprils place? All we did was talk to Leo and he came to!" Mikey said, and then he looked at Master Splinter, "Right, Master Splinter?"

"Hmm. It is a different circumstance, but it is worth a shot..." With that, I got to listen to all the stories Mikey had with Leatherhead in it. Raph joined in at some times, and eventually, he was talking about his own stories.

I learned about how Mikey had met Leatherhead the first time in the sewers, and how Leatherhead had been working with Baxter Stockman. They had fought the turtles in their old place where Leatherhead had been staying. Then how the roof had collapsed on them all after Stockman had thrown an oxygen tank at them. Leatherhead had barely held up the roof to let them out before it fell on top of him. I was amazed at that story, but the next few were better.

The turtles had been in space. Not on the moon or Mars, but in a different galaxy! They had done a lot…. "We can tell you the whole story later, Kameko." Mikey had added in before he continued. After the '_Triceratons' _(some alien creatures that looked like up-right triceratops)had invaded Earth, the brothers were captures by an 'Agent Bishop'. Raph put in a few choice words when that part came up… Raph talked about Professor Honeycutt and how they had found Leatherhead in Bishops lab. Then how they had all gotten out, besides the Professor.

Mikey then started talking about how Leatherhead accepted their offer for him to live here with them. But one day, Leatherhead attacked Mikey while in a nightmare. He thought he had killed Mikey, and ran off. The turtles had to help Leatherhead out of the clutches of a hunter. Leatherhead didn't want to hurt them, so Don showed Leatherhead the place he is at now.

Then they all turned towards me, "What? I only have a couple of times I had been with him. What can I say?" Leatherhead was still breathing hard. Straining for each breathe. His body was quivering from effort. "I…I don't know what to say…"

"Say anything," Mikey encouraged.

I sat there, gaping like a fish out of water for a few minutes. "I love….being with you, Leatherhead," I finally stutter out, "You will make it. You are strong and have monster strength. But you are caring and protective as well."

With that, Don and Leo came in with April running to catch up as the machine connected to Leatherhead stopped dead. Then, with a flash of black light, I am pulled into my worst nightmare.


	30. Life is Dark

**_Just thought a little of LH's feelings should be put in here...I know it is short..._**

**Leatherhead P.O.V. **

The world is dark. The world is pain. Nothing else exists in this limbo in between. There is no wind. It seems like there is no air. Nothing in the world but me. I try to walk, but I am walking on nothing. I try to look around, but there is nothing to look at. I try to call out, but no sound resonances from my open mouth.

But then, I hear voices. I hear them calling for me. I hear stories being told. I relive those stories. I listen to the sound of someone I know tell their story. I watch as I refight the turtles, for the first time. I feel each blow. I feel the crushing of the sewer celling on my body. I feel the weight making me doubt myself.

I feel the story change. Now I feel dread as I revisit the time I got away from Agent Bishop. How the turtles had been abducted. How Michelangelo had been happy to see me alive. How I had gotten away from him.

But the most crushing feeling comes after. I live a nightmare inside of this new nightmare. This time, I relive it as I would if not my animal anger. I feel my muscles flex as I pick him up and then throw him down with a sickening crack. I feel the dread I felt then as I came to and ran away. I thought I had killed him. I work through the shock of that hunter's gun. Then how I had felt air come back into my lungs. How I had opened my eyes upon Michelangelo. How the hunter had tried to hurt my friends, and how I had thrown him down.

The next story was much different. This story was not a call back. This one felt real. I hear a different voice. This one sounds like a voice I can follow. I somehow manage to walk out of the total darkness into a, still dark, alley in New York City. "How did I get to the surface?" I say to myself. Then I heard a scream, a cry for anyone.


	31. My Past Revisits

_**Here is another short. I am working on a longer one...I need to make sure I know what I'm doing next. I think you'll like it.**_

I am in New York. I have been here for months now. But this part, I do not know. It is dark out. I am surrounded by walls, _'This must be an alley. But how did I get here?'_ I walk so that I would walk out of the alley. But I can't get to the end, I am not moving. I find myself looking around for an escape.

My eyes stop when I view into a window. The world is all dark, but this window is light. Inside, there is a family. A father, a mother, and a little girl. The father was short and had a dark tan. The woman seemed to be around the same size. I realize that the little girl looked familiar. I release a breath that fogs up the glass. I quickly wipe it away, the image had changed. Now it was of the family eating dinner. They weren't in chairs at a table, but were kneeling on the ground. Then it hit me, I know this…

This was my family. This was that night. The night everything changed. I press my hands against the window, holding them there. I watch as the little girl goes to her bedroom. I watch with horror as I realize the whole thing is going to unravel before me for a second time.

I try to turn away and take my hand off the window, but I can't move. I can't even close my eyes. I try harder as I watch the little girl run back towards her parents. I knew what was coming next. I screamed. I struggle against the bonds that are holding me in place. Nothing happens.

The next thing I know, I manage to shut my eyes as the father stands up to get the door. But that changes nothing. I could still hear the little girls scream. She screamed long and high. The scream doesn't stop. I refused to open my eyes. _'Whatever is making this happen to me wants me to see him._ _I am not looking.'_

I then feel a weight on the right side of my body. I still do not open my eyes. "Kameko?" It is Leatherhead. "What are you going here?" The presence of him helps me feel better.

"Leatherhead. You are OK I am so pleased," I say without moving my head or opening my eyes. He seems to notice something was bothering me.

Leatherhead tried to turn me away from the window, he growled a bit when I didn't move. "What is going on?" I shook my head, trying to dislodge the scream from that little girl. My scream. "Kameko, look at me." He said moving his hand from my side to my shoulder.

I shake my head no. "If I open them, I will have to look inside the house…" I say quietly, "I can't look inside there, Leatherhead. I am scared," I finish in barely a whisper.

Then, over the scream, a loud roar reaches my ears. I believe it to be Leatherhead. That is, until I hear the way Leatherhead spoke, "What was that…No. It can't be."


	32. Life's Little Challenges

**_Okay, I have had enough time to write this up for yah. Hope you like it!_**

**Leatherhead P.O.V. **

I watch in horror as a mirror image of me comes out of the dark alley. He is still covered half by the shadows, red eyes it…I…looked like I had been scratched and stabbed at. _'Is that what I looked like?' _ I quickly look at my body. Bad idea.

The 'me' attacked. He was my animal side. He tackled me to the ground and we tussled and wrestled. I hear Kameko call for me, "Leatherhead? What is going on?" She still didn't open her eyes. While I was contemplating that, the animal side threw me away from him. I hit a brick wall some ten feet away. I shake my head and open my eyes.

My eyes go ever wider as I realize that my animal side was moving towards Kameko's form. He was growling and drooling. But the scariest part happened when he actually roared right behind her with claws outstretched. Kameko cringed at the sound. I stood up, a bit shakily, and charged the monster. The monster heard me coming and swung an arm which caught me under the chin. But I swung my tail around and swiped him away. He landed a little away down on all fours, claws digging into the ground.

"Leatherhead?" Kameko sounded so scared, so helpless. _'She would properly hurt me if I said that out loud.' _

"Kameko, you must look at what is in that house. I am not aware of what is in there," I say quietly as I continue to eye the monster who was slowly getting up. It seemed that he was sizing me up. "I am here to help you. I will help you every time you need it. No matter what. Trust me, Kameko." Then, the monster attacked.

The monster attacks me in a tackle, but stopped his assault as a sound reached our ears. We heard Kameko scream in anguish. He had me on the ground, a hand going to my throat. Kameko stopped screaming, and like magic, she turned towards us. Her hands were no longer stuck to the window and she finally opened her eyes. Now it was her eyes that looked different, intimidating. The monster got up slowly and backtracked.

"I trust you Leatherhead. That was…my past replaying itself to me." I thought I caught some despair in her eyes, but it flashed by to quickly to really tell. "Now, I will help you. As long as you trust me." Her eyes bored into me.

"No worries," I say gruffly standing up, "I trust you with my whole being." At that, the monster morphed into something different. I release a breath. There, standing in front of me, was the one creature I never wished to see again. The figure chuckled and began to walk towards us.


	33. Trust is all that Matters

_**Hope you enjoy this; I worked all I could yesterday and today for yall. **_

The figure kept laughing and walked towards Leatherhead. Even though he had on dark rimmed and shaded glasses, I could tell there was a spark in them. The figure walked so fast. He was soon right in front of Leatherhead, who by far was growling quite a lot. I quickly walked up behind Leatherhead who seemed to notice my coming. I know he did because he put an arm behind him to grasp my shoulder to keep me from moving in front of him.

"Why not let the little girl fight?" The dark figure said while he brought up a finger to point as to a true statement.

Leatherhead growled even lower. "She will not." I gawked.

"Leatherhead, I can fight, I know how," I pout.

"I know you know how. But this man will not play nice." He did not take his eyes off of the man.

"Fine by me." The figure said as he soared over Leatherhead, black coat swirling in the air, and landed behind me. Before Leatherhead or I could really react, the man sent a dragon kick at me and I was thrown out of Leatherhead's grasp and into the near wall. I sit there stunned for a couple of seconds. I look up to see both Leatherhead and the man fighting each other. On their way to me.

I stand up, a bit shakily, just as the man reaches me. He launches a swing at me, I do dodge with an 'Eeek', but he doesn't hit the wall behind me, which I was expecting. Just as I was amazed as he easily moves out of the way of Leatherheads hit-from behind. _'How the shell did he know that was coming?!' _ I think as I dash away as Leatherhead smashes the wall.

The man takes Leatherheads hand in his and flings him against the wall. As Leatherhead falls to the ground with a grunt, the man walks towards me. "What do you want with me?" I say while putting my right arm up, probably sounding like a squeak. I felt scared, I'll admit it. This man knew what he was doing.

I kept backing up from him while also glancing at Leatherhead. He was getting up slowly at first, but when he saw the man coming at me, he instantly got up and ran towards me. He ended up between the man and me just as my back felt the wall.

"You will not harm her," Leatherhead growled, "I will not allow you to do anything to her."

The man stopped walking, "What if I said that I have a proposal for her." That got my attention. I peeked around Leatherhead. "What if I said that I could bring back your family? That I could bring back your dear old father and mother. You want that more than anything, right?" He let the question stay in the air. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"I…do want that…more than anything," I say. I tried to walk around Leatherhead, but he stuck out his arm and kept me from going beyond his reach. "Leatherhead, he could help me. My family…my father. I could see them again." I felt tears come as I imagined my father standing in front of me saying how proud he would be.

Leatherhead looked down at me the best he could while keeping an eye on the man. "Kameko, I have a question." I nodded, and turned my head to his. "You do trust me, right?"

I looked at him stunned. "Of course I trust you, Leatherhead."

"Then trust me on this," Leatherhead said thickly, "do not trust him."

The man moved his glasses to the bridge of his nose, "I was told that you do not wish for anyone to tell you what to do. That you are fiercely independent."

I narrowed my eyes, "you seem to know quite a bit about me…" I let that hang in the air. Leatherhead looked back at him.

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it." The man said folding his hands behind his back which allows his long black jacket to flow showing his white shirt. "I know a lot about people. And mutants."

Leatherhead growled, "Too many experiments on me. No more on any of my friends."

"Wait, what? Leatherhead?" I stuttered, "This man is he…Agent Bishop?"

The man clapped, "she is a bright one, isn't she. An excellent specimen for brain experiments as well as her morphing." The man, Agent Bishop, began to walk towards us again.

"You will not have her." Leatherhead stepped forward to intercept Bishop.

"Leatherhead let me help you!" I tried to walk next to him, but he shoved me back.

"Kameko, I want you to run from here. Stay away from him." Leatherhead sounded tough and gruff, but something was missing. Something didn't feel right…

"Leatherhead, you are holding your temper." Then I remembered what was going on. I grabbed his arm and pulled him down to my level. He did hesitate before he complied. "This is all in your mind. You passed out on the floor in the lair. I sat by you and was, well, pulled in."

He blinked in confusion. "What do you mean…?"

"Agent Bishop is what your anger morphed into, remember?" Now I was confusing myself. _'I wonder…' _ At that, I released Leatherheads' arm and instead put a hand on the end of his long snout and kissed his check. "Did that feel real?"

Leatherhead seemed astonished that I had done what I just did. He just stared at me until it made me uncomfortable. I looked away while bringing my hand down. But he grabbed my hand in his. "It felt…real to me. But I trust you judgment." I smiled up at him. "But how do we get out?"

"Good question…I know I felt different when I looked at what happened in the window. The only thing I can guess is that you shouldn't be afraid of…Agent Bishop." At that I remember that Agent Bishop was still there. Mostly because he appeared out of nowhere from behind me. With another stupid knife held to my side. _'Man, I hate these swords and knifes.' _ I struggled again his hold, but he had grabbed my arms, both of them, and had them behind my back with one hand. Leatherhead growled and spun around when he realized my hand had left his.

"So, I can take this wonderful little girl or I can take you back," Agent Bishop said slyly. _'I bet he had done things like this quite a bit…'_

"Leatherhead," I said, "Don't be afraid, this is all in your mind. Trust me. Fight it. Wake up!" He puts his hands to the sides of his head and closes his eyes. He was trying to fight it. "You can do it! Agent Bishop can't hurt me! But the real world can!" I continue to yell at him what I could think of.

Then, there is a familiar black flash.


	34. This is How it Starts

_**Whew, there was that adventure. Wonder where to put them next...**_

I open my eyes. I was in the turtle's lair. I was still next to Leatherhead, but I was on the ground next to him with his hand still in mine. I was covered in another blanket, not like Leatherheads though. I saw each of the brothers faces. They were both concerned and glad. Master Splinter and April looked only calm. Then, I heard Leatherhead moan so I released his hand. I turned my head towards him propping myself up on my elbow as he wakes up. His eyes battered for a few minutes before refocusing. He looked around, probably seeing different looks than I had gotten.

The moment passed as Mikey came over to me and helped me sit up. He propped me up next to him. "Are you okay? We didn't expect to just, faint next to LH." He flashed me a cheeky smile.

"I fainted? It didn't feel like I did…" I say scrunching my eyebrows.

"Leatherhead, how are you feeling?" Donnie asked walking over to him on the opposite side I was on and kneeled down.

"I feel fine my friend. May I have some assistance in sitting up?" Leatherhead said trying to push away the blanket on him.

"Umm, okay," Donnie said as he and Raph helped Leatherhead over to one of the block posts. After he was comfortable sitting there, Leatherhead beckoned me to him. I tried to stand, but Mikey didn't let me. Instead, he picked me up and carried me over to Leatherhead. He set me down next to him, but Leatherhead picked me up from his position and set me on his lap. I sat there across his chest like the time he had picked me up. He had his arms high around my body, with my head lying on his shoulder, my arms folded around my legs that I had close to my body. I close my eyes feeling safe, secured and loved.

"Uh, I know a lot happen'd, but…I think we're missin' out on some thins'." Raph said walking over to us and the others soon follow. They all sat down so that we formed a tight circle. I felt a blush reaching my face and opened my eyes.

"Yeah," Leo said, "What happened? You two seem much…closer."

"Yeah, it is a long story…" With that, I told them what happened. I told them the entire trip I had inside of Leatherheads mind. How I had finally learned how to truly trust someone and Leatherhead added how he felt about trusting a human. Of course, like earlier, Raph put in some choice words when Bishop was mentioned while everyone else was just surprised. "Do you think that might have really been Agent Bishop? Does he know how to enter minds?" I needed to know. I had a plan.

Don put his hand under his chin, "I don't remember if Bishop can…"

"But those mystics were able to," Leo said reaching over and placing a hand on Dons shoulder.

"Yeah, but didn't we, like, give them shell when we invaded the Shredders tower?" Mikey said.

"But what if they work together now?" I say straightening my back and lifting my head up from Leatherheads shoulder. He held me tighter at that moment, for a few seconds, just enough so I would know he would be there no matter what like he had said earlier.

Donnie shrugged, "We might never know."

Everybody looked around at the rest of the circle, properly thinking the same generally thing; if they were working together, shell will be raised. After a few quite minutes, April got up to leave, "I'm glad everything worked out alright…but I got to go."

"No problem, April," Donnie said standing up with her, "I'll escort you topside."

"Okay, thanks, Donnie," April waved at the group as they walked away.

After the two had gone out of sight, Leatherhead huffed trying to stand up. "Leatherhead," I warned. He stopped trying to stand up, for now, because he set me aside next to him and tried again. Raph and Leo stood up quickly to help him. Once they were up, Leo had Leatherheads left arm over his shoulders and Raph had the other. They walked Leatherhead over to the edge of the lair before Leatherhead stopped them. He turned around towards me, still sitting against the post, and said 'good-night' for the best he could. Then they started walking again. I believe they were taking him back to his place.

Master Splinter stood up after they were out of site, "It is time for bed, Miss Kameko. It has been a long day. Michelangelo," he said turning towards the TV. Mikey was fully glued to the machine until Master Splinter blocked his trail of vision. "Help Miss Kameko to her room."

"Yes, Master Splinter," came the reply. With that, he stood up and came over to me. He helped me stand and walk to my room. I sat on the end of the bed once we got there. Mikey helped me get set before he winked at me as he walked out of the room, closing the door softly on his way out. I turned in my makeshift bed and thought about what had happened. Something had defiantly changed inside of me. I could feel it. But what was it? I sigh, _'that was a scary experience. But I do believe I understand what I have been doing wrong in Japan…' _ But my train of thought stopped cold, I fell into a deep sleep. That night, I dreamed of Leatherhead beating up Agent Bishop.

_**Please, remember to review. It is most appreciated and it helps me brainstorm. **_


	35. The Sound of Ninjas

_**Okay...So I am alive! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It is more of a lead in though...SHould I make a holiday special? Whatcha think?**_

I awoke the next morning to the sound of ninjas. Yeah, that should mean there is no noise, but the ninja was Mikey who was running from, I guess, Raph. I slowly open my eyes and adjust from the pitch darkness to the light darkness. Not much of a change, but enough. I throw back my sheets and get dressed. I choose my new outfits; the ones April had given me a while back. I was planning on taking Master Splinter up on an offer he proposed to me a while back. I finish changing and walk out the door. And almost get run over my Mikey and Raph.

Mikey does a summersault over my head as Raph barrels past me. "Hey!" I yell at them, but they pay no heed. I laugh as I walk over to the kitchen. I watch as Donnie finishes making his coffee. "Good morning, Donnie."

He turns towards me and smiles, "Good morning. How did you sleep?" He sits down at the table as I walk by to grab the cereal box.

"I slept pretty well," I say absent mindedly as I reach for a bowl. "How about you?"

Don is silent for a bit, taking a sip of his coffee, "Eh, long night trying to figure out what had happened last night."

"Oh?" I poured the cereal in the bowl and walked to the fridge. Then Raph came in grumbling as I poured the milk.

"Sup," Raph said gruffly. He came over and grabbed my cereal bowl. My breakfast!

"Hey!" I yell trying to get it back, "Raph! That's mine!" But Raph ignored me and sat down at the table. Then he realized there was no spoon…He looked up at me, finally, but I did not move. Raph groaned and got up. Then I made my move and sat down with the cereal in front of me, spoon in hand. I grinned so far I thought I would burst. Raph chuckled and got his own cereal.

Master Splinter came in after that with Leo soon after. When he saw me dressed the way I was, he raised an eyebrow. "What is the cause of this Kameko?" He said sitting down across from me at the table. He took in my green shirt, dark blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"I have decided to take up your idea," I say slowly, "I will go to school." Mikey barged in at that mention. He looked like he had been whacked a bit, and was breathing hard.

"What!?" He exclaimed, "You can't go! It'll be so lonely without you!"

I giggled, "You have three brothers and a father. How can you get lonely?" I finish my cereal and get up. But Mikey grabs my arm.

"What about Bishop?" He said it so seriously, I thought I might die.

"He is not going to get me no matter what." I walked away from them and put my bowl in the sink and turn on the water, "And I do not believe that he would attack a school." I wash the bowl and put it away in the cabinet.

"You don't know Bishop," Leo put in, "He will do whatever please him."

"I will be fine going to school," I say getting a little aggravated, "I will tell you all about my schedule so you will know what goes on before, during, and after school. Okay?" I say throwing my hands up into the air.

Nobody said anything. So I walked out of the kitchen and out the front door for my first day of school was today. I walk up to Aprils. I was going to stay with her while school was in session since there was no faster way for me to get to school.

*******************As the next month goes by**********************

The next month went by uneventfully. I told everyone about my classes, about my new friends, about my teachers, about lunch, about bullies, and even about how I felt in each class confront wise.

Leo was properly the most worried. He was acting more like a guardian than Master Splinter was. He asked every question he could think of everyday I got home from school. He was almost always the first to greet me at April's house. If Leo wasn't, then Master Splinter was. Don would help me with my homework whenever I didn't understand anything. Which happened quite a lot since I had such a slow start, but I was a fast learner. But he was patient.

Mikey would come in during those sessions to lighten the mood, I thought that was the only time I saw Don almost loose it. When he did, almost every other day, I would get up and go visit Leatherhead. He would help me at that point. He would stop just about whatever he was doing so that he would help me. Though I am pretty sure he wanted to learn more about human life and society.

That was how the next month went by. I had a few nightmares come up about my past and I grew ever fonder of Leatherhead. I just don't know how he felt about me. I knew he was fond of me by the ways he held onto me in our daily hugs and the times he had picked me up previously, but was it anything else? How could he? I was a human girl who shape-shifts and he was a mutant croc. _'Why must I always like the ones who don't really like me back? How long will it be?'_ I sigh as I walk out of his area of the sewers after another homework session. I continued to think about that as I waked up the stairs to April's apartment.


	36. Enter Stage Hell

_**So this chapter took some extra research. Hope you like it!**_

It was finally Saturday. _'A day of anything but school.'_ I yawned as I got out of bed. It was still dark outside. I was going to spend the whole day down in the sewers helping Leatherhead on his transportation vehicle he was making. Don had insisting basing it off of a train they had 'gotten from' Agent Bishop a while ago. A time that, I guess, was either not around or when they had gone off on their own.

I make my way out of April's apartment. April seemed not to be up yet, so I left a note saying the time I left, and continued on my way. I noticed it was raining just in time to grab a raincoat. I made it to the nearest manhole no problem, I stayed in the shadows. I had gotten more muscle tone so it wasn't very hard to move the cover. I was unaware of the trouble I had missed above ground till I heard them right above me. A take a peak as I watch a large, black, armored vehicle was making its way around to the manhole down the road. A group of shady guys all decked out in black clothes and headsets opened the manhole and dumped out some small device down into the sewer. Once they were done, they hurriedly closed it up and made their way to my manhole. I quickly slide down and ran off, _'I better let everyone know! This might be pretty dangerous!' _ I race through the sewers as fast as the muck would let me. I could hear the things plop into the water behind me.

The sound finally dies with the light behind me as I reach the guys' lair. I find the hidden pipe and pull it down so the lair opens up to me. They were settled down on some mats in front of Master Splinter's room. There were candle sticks surrounding them. As Master Splinter acknowledged me with a nod, he continued talking to the group.

Master Splinter clears his throat, "We have survived these many trials and tests by following the path of ninjutsu and by following and using…." He waits patiently for an answer. I wait by the doors till they close completely before walking towards them.

Leo scratches his chin pondering the question, "Our inner strength?" He looks up.

Master Splinter nods turning towards the whole group, "Yes, Leonardo. Only by focusing on our inner strength can we overcome our enemies." By this time I have reached the group and point to Mikey with a smirk. Master Splinter then realizes Mikey is not listening. "Michaelangelo, where is your focus?" He looks right at Mikey.

Mikey turns back to Master Splinter with a hand to his chin before responding, "Right over there Sensei." He then points behind them. "In the pool." Which causes everyone else to turn a look and watch as little black objects pop up.

"What the shell are those things?" Don inquirers as they all stand.

"I saw some men up top just, dropping them into the sewers," I say.

"Did you see any actually person?" Don says coming up past me to get a closer look at the objects. As he reached the pool, a loud high pitched sound is heard. Nothing seemed to change until Leo yelled, "Master Splinter!" I turned around and saw Master Splinter who looked like he was in a ton of pain; he was twitching around and had put his hands to the sides of his head. Leo turned towards us, "Don, what's the matter with him?"

Don leaned over and picked one of the black objects, "It's these." He looked at it the way he does when he has no idea what to do. I rushed over to him and snatched it out of his hands.

"This is what I saw the men drop," I say.

"The sound! I cannot block it out!" Master Splinter dropped his hands from his head and fainted. Luckily he landed in Leo's arms. But the damage had been done.

Leo stared done at the fainted rat in his arms, "We need to get him out of here! Now!" He picked Master Splinter up and ran towards the elevator.

The rest of us sent a glance at each other and raced off after Leo. The sound was everywhere. We rushed into the battle shell as silently as possible. Leo places Master Splinter in the back chair as Raph gets buckled in the front and starts the vehicle. Once it starts, he floors it. Right through the garage door into the driving rain. "Man, I'm hearin' it up here to."

Don, Mikey and Leo stand around Master Splinter. I pace the back of the truck thinking. Thinking about Leatherhead. Thinking about if it was hurting him to. I clench my fists and growl. Don walks over to me, "Kameko, everything is fine. No need to get mad now. He is fine." I gawk at him before turning away trying to hide a blush. He goes back up and looks out the window. "It seems to be some kind of sonic disruption throughout the entire city. Though it does not appear to bother humans, it's clearly targeted to other species. "

Leo sends a frown around before looking down at Master Splinter who had awoken up long enough to continue twitching. "Like rats."

Suddenly, Raph yells, "What the shell?!" The truck is sharply turned into an alley. The sound of crashing into trash barrels is heard. The truck slides all over the dark, wet, slippery roads. I shakily make my way up to between the driver and passenger seat, as Mikey took the passenger seat.

I watch as two pitch black helicopters are suddenly seen up a head. They send a volley of missiles as the truck drives beneath them.

Mikey yells, "We got missiles incoming!" He looks out the passenger window so he could see past the rain.

Raph swerves off the road onto the sidewalk as the missiles are shot at them. I am thrown against Mikey who holds me upright with a smile. We watch as one goes through a mailbox. It doesn't explode, but releases a load of gas. I squint at it as we drive down the road some more. "This is not good." I turn back towards Don and Leo, "We can't hide from them!" I walk past them as Raph does another sharp turn. As I am turned around, I view out the front of the truck and get a sinking feeling. Just as it intensifies, one of the helicopters comes out of hiding from the building to the right; Raph's blind spot. The helicopter shoots at us again. This missile doesn't miss.

We look up at it as the cap of the missile pops off and releases many small round black balls. Even Raph and Mikey looked back when they heard the thud of the missile. "What are those things?" Mikey shouts.

Don gets very aggravated, "I don't know!" I rush to them and pick one up as they all explode at once. I drop it as smoke is released. I cough heavily. "Kameko!" Don yells as he tries to get to me, but the smoke was growing in intensity and was spreading all around the truck causing everyone to cough.

Once it reached Raph, he became a really bad driver. I mean _really_ bad. He closes his eyes and waves his hands before him to remove the smoke. All it causes is for him to spin the truck out in a dead-end. As the truck slows down, Raph and Mikey jump from the back seat and rush with Leo and Don to get the back door open. All they caused was a pileup outside the truck.

I tried to grab Master Splinter, but I could feel the smoke making its way through me. I felt it fore its way through my nose and down my throat. I felt it reach my lungs. It felt like a billion little knives were making their way through me. The pain increased until I passed out in front of Master Splinter. The last thing I thought about was that the sound that started this horrible day had finally stopped.

_**That stupid noise...So, please review; comment, questions, needs, and concerns. **_

_**I know I got a question: Any thoughts on a 'Christmas' chapter later on?**_


	37. Questions and a Wrong Answer

**_Leatherhead P.O.V. _**

_'Today is a special day.' _ I thought to myself as I got out of bed, releasing a yawn. I had decided to actually get a good night's sleep last night. All because Kameko was coming to visit for the whole day.

I rubbed my hands together as I walked away from my sleeping quarters and to the lab sector. I quickly sniffed the air, it was very moist. That meant that it was raining above ground. _'I do hope that does not dissuade Kameko from wanting to come down here…' _ I close my eyes thinking of what we could get done today. _'Maybe I can finally ask her my question…' _ I release a sigh.

As I began to get out the days equipment out, I hear a high pitched sound. It intensifies from just a sound, to pain. The pain was unlike any I ever recalled going through before. I went right through my ears and into my brain. I tried to keep the sound out by placing my hands over my ears, but the sound was still there. The pain was continuous. I started to walk away from my lab area, _'Maybe….just maybe….I can find an area….get away from the sound…'_ It was getting hard to even move around, but I forced my way through it while the pain grew ever still.

With my eyes still closed, I shuffle along till I somehow managed to hear another sound-rat feet patter. I open my eyes just enough to watch as thousands of rats make their way out of my home and out through the sewer. _'I wonder...' _I hurriedly follow them out and find myself above ground, so I quickly rush into a deserted building. I then take note that the sound had stopped. As I take my hands from my head, I watch as a truck, which seemed familiar, swerved in the area in front of my building.

Then, a few pitch black trucks come around and release men in in black clothes. As I follow them with my eyes, I notice they were heading for the turtles. I stalk my way to get closer as I watch them pull Master Splinter out of the first truck which I now recognize as the turtles. I begin my way out of the building as I watch them take Master Splinter in to one truck.

But I feel my heart stop as I watch other men grab Kameko and take her into another truck. I clench my fists as I release a growl as the two trucks race off into the driving rain. _'Come-on Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo. Wake up.' _ As some men pick their guns up and point them at the turtles. At my friends, I lost it. I let a roar loose and charge them. I knock them all out, grab the turtles, and rush back to my home.


	38. Bishop WILL do What he Wants

My body was moving. But I wasn't the one doing it. I was jostled around as I was moved. I felt each movement from the ground. Was it the ground? Now that I think about it, maybe it was the air? Maybe I was underwater? All I knew was that I was thinking in my unconscious mind but yet I could feel the world around me.

Then it all stopped. I heard Master Splinter groan, so I tried to wake up. I fought to open my eyes. As I am struggling to open my eyes, I hear a sinister voice.

"Good. You're awake, Master Splinter."

Master Splinter groans again, "Bishop."

I fight as hard as I could at Master Splinter's voice. I open my eyes and find myself looking out of a test tube filled with some green liquid I could breathe in. _'Not good…' _ I thought to myself. I look around, but I don't have much of a sense of anything. All I understood was that I was floating in some kind of test tube, and Master Splinter was out of it with that, 'Bishop' guy. I open my mouth to yell out, but only bubbles came out.

Bishop begins to speak to Master Splinter. "Welcome. Your unique genetic makeup has been very useful to me indeed. In fact, the mutated DNA I am extracting from you even as we speak will help all humanity." Bishop seemed to pause, _'He better leave Master Splinter alone!' _I thought as he continued. "But you look confused. Allow me to explain. I work for the Earth Protection Force, a secret government organization assembled to face a mounting crisis. A crisis dating back to 1870 when President Grant created the EPF after the first extra-terrestrials crashed here on Earth. Extra-terrestrials. A crisis that continues to this day. As we have seen with the recent invasion of the savage Triceradons. I garreteer you, similar invasions will follow. And someone needs to be there to stop them. That is the purpose of the EPF. My purpose. To create a new humanity. A new superior race. Born of advanced DNA acquired from genetic manipulation, alien autopsy's, even stolen from your sons. But it was your mutated rat DNA, being so nearly human, that has allowed me to complete the process. And for that I thank you."

I growled inside my test tube. This time, he heard me. "Ah, yes. I have not forgotten you, my little shape-shifter." I shrank away the best I could from the side of the test tube that grew darker. He was looking at me. "You have also been a ton of help. But I must say, your DNA structure is unlike that of anything I have seen before-which includes Master Splinter over there. I will need to get back to you later. But first…" I watched as the shadow moved and faded away.

"Bishop! Leave Kameko out of this!" Master Splinter yelled out. Bishop either didn't hear, or smpliy didn't care.

Then, I heard some buttons being pressed and that the place seems to come alive with 4bright flashes and sparks. Bishop begins to yell at something. "Yes! YES! It lives! A new evolution of human kind!" The pauses for what felt like an infinity. "The slayer!"

I tried again to see what was around me. As I pressed my face against the test tube, I vaguely saw that I was up higher than I thought. I thought I heard sheets flutter, but I did not know what they might have been from.

Bishop, "Not only are these future members of the Earth Protection Force, but they are the new humanity. These clones are awaiting final DNA sequencing. By cellular acceleration I can give birth to an army within 6 hours. Fully trained thanks to my advances in bio data transference. And your DNA. I've uploaded complex survival technics into this prototype."

I hear Master Splinter speak again, "What will you do with them?" I heard some machine like noises.

Bishop answers matter-a-factly. "Mainstream them into the population, of course. We have aliens out there right now living amongst us. My slayers will ferret them all out."

Master Splinter sounds like he had moved. "What if innocent people get ferreted out instead? What if errors are made?" _'Has he gotten himself loose? Will he get me out of here?' _

Bishop sounded so unconcerned about the whole idea of 'slayers ferreting aliens out deal'. His answers confirm it. "Not my concern. I'm a bigger picture kind of guy. Besides, my calculations suggest that it would be beneficial if 57% of the Earth's population simply…disappeared." I hear the sound of the machine get louder as another shadow goes, not in front of me, but above me. "Just think, my little lab rat, your DNA will make it all possible. You're lucky you are such a unique organic specimen. You shall be preserved."

I gasped as I realized what he was doing. I tried again to get out. I made myself think of Leatherhead. Him being hurt. _'This has to work! It always has before!' _ I heard beeping outside as I began to feel the shape-shifting start. But, it all left in a blinding flash of pain. I gasped at the now electrified liquid I was in. The pain was so intense, it felt like I was being ripped in two.

"Ah, I see you have found how restrained you are." Bishop says, "I cannot have you leave until I am finished with you." If it was possible to hear a grin, I heard that wackbag grin.

Someone with authority spoke, "Sir, the recall signal for car A13 has been activated. It's on its way in."

Bishop sounded occupied, "Hmm. That train should have been destroyed. Prepare a suitable reception just in case it's occupied." I heard him walk away after the other person.

"Are you OK? Kameko?" Master spoke worriedly. I tried to answer, but again, no sound seemed to go out. So I banged on the tube. "Ah, I know you do not wish to be in there." He sighed. "My sons should be here eventually to aid us. I just hope they make it to release us in time…"

I felt a pit form in my stomach. _'What if…what if I have to stay here forever. What of Leatherhead….' _


	39. I am a Prisoner

**_I want to thank hellgirl-fan1 for giving me enough motivation to keep going. Thanks a bunch! I will continue to work on it, but here is the next bit. Enjoy!_**

I tried to bang on the tube holding me prisoner again. All I did was bounce off the sides. This was getting so frustrating. _'__I can't get Master Splinter out, I can't get myself out, and I don't even know if the brothers know where we are!' _

After a couple more bangs of my own, I heard another door being banged on. I began to turn that way when it sounded like the door was busted from its hinges outside to inside. I recognize the voices right away.

"Master Splinter! No!" The voice I could easily tell was Leo.

Then I heard Raph, "Master Splinta!"

"His test-tube is nearly full, unlike the one next to him…" I heard Don say slowly.

Then I hear Mikey, (good 'ole Mikey), "Where is Kameko? Does anyone see her?"

I pounded on the glass trying to get their attention onto me. But a shadow came across my prison again causing me to back away. It was Bishop. That maniac claps and says aloud, "I must say. I'm impressed that you found me. But you won't be staying."

As he finished speaking, it sounded like a giant landed on the ground suddenly. I ended up releasing some bubbles from the surprise. Then it hit me, _'Bishop was speaking about DNA earlier, so did he create…a human?' _

I hear slight noises from below me, which meant that I must be up higher the brothers. Maybe stairs? But some other sounds were actually easy to decipher; the brothers had brought out their weapons. I grinned to myself, _'Whatever Bishop made is no match for them.' _

But, as I hear the fighting begin and carry on, all I heard were groans of pain from beings being thrown around the room. My grin slowly faded, they were losing.

After another loud bang, I hear Leo again, "get Master Splinter out of their!" So I tried to get their attention again, but they were all too busy I guess.

"Absolutely," a voice that I did not recognize said. It sounded like a robot more than anything, but the way it spoke sounded like a human.

Just as that thought faded away, a larger explosion sounded. This one was scary; both because of the size and sound it caused and because I heard Raph yell of pain in it. _'Raph! No!' _I pounded as hard on the glass as I could manage, to no avail once again. But, I did hear the overhead machine again. _'They must be getting us out of here! Yes.' _ But it never came to us, but it did something to Leo.

Then, I hear a one of the brothers, "Bishop?" Don asked.

_'What? Why did he say Bishops name in a question…' _ I thought in my own confusion. I heard Bishops annoying clicking of shoes, sounded like he walked in place…no, in a circle. "Handsome devil. If I do say so myself." Then a large bang again (why always bangs? I don't know why).

"Ok. Now I am officially freaked out…" Mikey really did sound like that this time.

Bishop speaks in his low monotone voice, "Oh, believe me. You ain't seen nothing yet."

"This just gets better and better." Raph sounds annoyed. (not the kind he gets at Mikey. I different annoyed)

Then, I heard that robot-man voice, "don't you worry Master Splinter. I'll have you out of that nasty bio-suspension fluid in a jiffy." I turned to look, and all I could see was that the reason Master Splinter was so quiet was because his tank was full. He was in the suspension fluid. But what I didn't understand, was that he has his eyes closed and was not moving a muscle to escape-unlike me. _'No. His tank has to be the same fluid stuff I am in. Master Splinter has to be alive!" _


	40. Can I go Now?

**_Hey guys. Yeah...I have been really busy be clearing up for the next few weeks though. Good news-I have been accepted to college! _**

This day couldn't get any worse. Could it? I have been abducted by Agent Bishop, the one guy who could capture me, and I do not understand the bio-structure of the suspension fluid, he also has Master Splinter while some kind of robot was trying to set him loose, and now his 'creation' is beating the shell out of the brothers.

So here I am not, stuck in a test tube, in bio suspension fluid, with no way to communicate with the outside world. All I can hear now is the robot trying to get Master Splinter out, and within a few minutes, I heard him being removed from his prison. Then, another sound as if metal was torn apart. It must have been the robot, since it exclaimed, "That was totally uncalled for." OK, so the robot had some foreign manners…

Bishop seemed to walk towards us again for his voice got closer, "Step away from the controls cyborg." Which caused the robot to yell, sounding a weird, "No!" With another loud bang, I looked again towards Master Splinter's tube and saw that he was out. I smiled to myself; '_Beat he! You got it, Master Splinter!' _ Then, he spoke, "Bishop, you will not succeed." I heard a faint scraping as Bishop spoke aloud.

Bishop: "Wrong. Neither you or your little green brats can stop me."

I bang on the tube again to get the robots attention to get me out of my prison. But all I got as a response was a yell from Mikey, "Guy's, he's over here!" I guess he was thrown against the wall of the floor for there was another loud crash and a quieter, "This guy doesn't play nice."

The fight between Bishop and Master Splinter continues right in front of me, which I cannot help with.

Bishop yells, "You don't understand." Then with a sounded effort, "I've created life." He must have thrown whatever weapon he is using to throw towards Mater Splinter.

Master Splinter had the same effort in his voice as he exclaimed, "Bishop. No one has the right to play God." With a grunt and a click like sound, there was no sound.

Bishop attacked again, "I am taking the necessary steps to defend the world. It is my duty." I huffed at when he said that.

Master Splinter sounded like he had jumped far away from where I was at. "The world has enough monsters. It does not need yours."

Another group of banging gets my attention. This time, I noticed something different. The liquid I was in seemed to be getting clearer… '_It must be because of all the oxygen still in my body…So maybe…' _ I then tried to release more bubbles from my body.

The next thing that happened went so fast, there was a sound splash next to me which caused me to jump inside my prison with more bubbles released. There was now a weird looking man with parts of metal on him, wait…maybe as a part of him? I could really tell.

Then Leo, who must have been the one to send that…monster into the test tube, yelled down, "Professor Honeycutt, the tank, seal it!"

I tilted my head to the side as I heard Bishop yelled, "No! My slayer!" '_That must be what he called that monster. But who is this Professor Honeycutt? Is that the…robots name? Weird.' _

Master Splinter tried again to knock down Agent Bishop who tried to jump around to saw his slayer, "This is over Bishop!"

But bad ole' Agent Bishop, still full of himself yells right back, "My plans are far from over, rodent. You had no idea. No idea!"

Through my thinner test tube, I watched Master Splinter and Agent Bishop battle. I watch as Bishop's weapon, some sort of chain and claw, hits and lands on his larger electronic machine. Master Splinter throws a piece of the broken floor at the machine's switch, causing it to start up.

Agent Bishop yells as it seemed that electricity courses through the metal right into him! I gasp, '_That has to kill him! That has to be a ton of kilowatts in that machine!' _

Agent Bishop falls to his knees as the electricity continues its path of destruction. But, Agent Bishop wasn't finished. He freaking stood up! Even after being beaten up by Master Splinter, and having (properly) thousands of kilowatts coursing through him, he still manages to pull free!

'_That man cannot be real...he just…can't…'_ I thought as I watched him pull up his weapon and began swinging it about his head again. But then, the large machine blew up! Most likely from a system overload.

I watch in horror as it happens; Master Splinter was close to the machine! But he quickly ducked down as Agent Bishop was thrown through the air, right at a hook suspended in the air. I turned my head away from the scene. But I do watch as Master Splinter stands up and looks towards Bishop before looking towards my tank.

The whole group runs towards him with Leo in the lead, "Sensei!" Keeping up with him was Raph supporting Donnie, Mikey and the robot. I could get a good look of him now; he really did look like a cyborg…

"My Sons," Master Splinter spoke. He looked like he was going to say more, but Leo spoke first, "We have to get out of here." Just like on cue, all the other machines begin to blow up causing them all to catch on fire.

As a water main burst, Master Splinter looked towards where Agent Bishop was, and seemed to gasp which caused the others to look. I closed my eyes and turned around to look at the awful figure, but he wasn't there.

I looked back at Master Splinter as he spoke again, "Kameko is in this room, my sons." They began to look around while I was ready to knock them all on the head. "She is…" But he was cut off.

Agent Bishop's voice resounded across the room, "You will pay for this mutants. One day you will all pay!" He was climbing up a ladder on the far side of the room.

I pounded impatiently on the test tube as the brothers yelled out, first Mikey, "After him!" then Leo, "Come on!" But Master Splinter raised a paw to speak again when another water main broke and a familiar roar sounded causing me involuntary smile.


	41. Freedom BringsTrouble

**_Whew. Here is another chapter guys! Sorry its been whale - my school work has doubled in the past two weeks. Enjoy!_**

_'Finally I can get out of here!' _ I thought impatiently as water flowed into the room like a flash flood in the desert. I looked back at the group quickly before turning back to the shredded water main. Leatherhead leapt out of the water main, obviously soaked, but otherwise unhurt.

Master Splinter spoke up then and called to Leatherhead, "My sons, we must go after Bishop. Leatherhead, Kameko is in the test tube up there." He pointed towards my prison. I pounded again on the test tube when I saw Leatherhead turn towards me with a nod.

I saw Leatherhead narrow his eyes and half walk, half swim towards my prison. I smiled as he noticed me.

I then noticed something, the test tube with that monster in it was next to me; being washed away. Which meant I was to be washed away next! I had to get out! The water was now lapping up against the sides of the device holding up my test tube. Leatherhead was almost at me. But suddenly, the world spun and I found myself under the flood.

Let me tell you, floating in some fluid in a test tube while also washed away in a flood is not a pleasant feeling. Especially when you come to an abrupt stop so that your head hits the tube top…I know because that is what happened to me. I could feel my heart beating hard enough to burst, both with adrenaline and hope.

Leatherhead had dove after me. He had held his breathe as he fought against the current to get us out. I could see his muscles stress against the force he needed. I watched as he looked around frantically for a way out as we broke the surface.

The only way that presented itself so far was the way the guys and Master Splinter went and the water main Leatherhead came out of. The doors to the train station were locked shut, no forcing those doors. I knew Leatherhead, _'He doesn't want to go up where the guys went – it properly leads above ground. I just hope to get out of here soon…It is do depressing in here.' _

When I turn my head around in the fluid, I stop as I catch a glance of Leatherhead looking at me with such concern. I sent him a wink to send him a message to him that I was doing ok. I visibly saw him relax a bit, but that allowed him to get caught up in the flood waters again.

I still blame myself for what happened next. As this new relief floods over him, the flood water itself brings a pipe crashing down towards us! It crashed into us with enough force to detach me from his grip.

I felt the test tube rapidly moving down the flood waters as Leatherhead pushed the pipe out of his way with a grunt. Then, in the spilt second I had to blink, I heard a tremendous splash and grunt of pain. In that second, that split second, another pipe had broken and landed right onto Leatherhead!

As my prison bobbed up and down, I could now see that the water level had now filled the room hallway. And Leatherhead was now sinking all the way to the bottom, underneath a massive pipe. He was unconscious. So I had to get out! Now!


	42. Trouble Becomes Something More

_**Hey guys! I'm alive! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Almost done with this story guys. I need to think about if I even would want to write more... But, we'll see! So for now, have fun!**_

I pounded on the tube again desperately, wishing to get out. Then, he hit bottom. I swear I felt it in my chest when the pipe landed solidly on his chest. _'He must be in a ton of pain…' _ I thought right as I felt a jolt of my own. The tube had gotten struck into the hole in the wall by the force of the water – I wasn't going anywhere soon… although, I grinned.

I was off that pedestal… _'I should be able to shape-shift!' _ I clenched my fists and stared down at Leatherhead. I remembered the day I met him after I attacked Leo, how he had been so kind to me…

_"My name is Leatherhead," he had said to me as I awoke from my slumber. I was scared, and he was so kind. His eyes really had not much real coloring, but to me, even that day, they had sparkled like gold; warm and glowing. _I close my eyes as I imagine the light that seemed to come from him. 

I then focused on the day they had saved me from the Foot ninjas.

_Leatherhead had told me first there that he liked having me around. "You talked to me unlike what other humans have done," Leatherhead seemed caught up in his own words like he did not trust what was coming out of his own mouth, "and you helped me…calm down whenever we would talk." I was amazed at what he had said. _

_I remember how I had almost walked away from all of them. How I was with Chi… How I ever could have been in love with that…boy. _I make a disgusted face. _ Then when he had walked me down to that horrid torture room where I saw Leatherhead, broken and bruised hanging practically dead on the wall… I remember watching his flutter open at the sound of more people come in; I remember how his cracked voice asked for me, "Kameko? I believe I hear you…" I remember the pain it cause me to see him like that, I had done everything the same over the years – I left the people I was with, I left them without a second thought and never once anybody got hurt – until now. I remember the pain I felt then begin to tear me apart once again. The pain I felt almost caused me to make the biggest mistake in my life. _

_I remember how we had gotten out; Leatherhead had protected me even though it was hurting him more. I recall how we had both gone through our own problems, but not much. Since it was most like a dream, it left like a dream. But the one thing that stuck, was when the dream Bishop was trying to get to me and Leatherhead wouldn't let him, "You will not harm her," Leatherhead had growled, "I will not allow you to do anything to her." _

My mind snaps as that resounds through my head. _'You said you would not allow Bishop to do anything to me, now I say nobody will hurt you.' _ I close my head and think of all those moments we had together, all the times I had run to him with my problems, like the day a girl on my first day of school had used some New York mind trick to get under my skin.

She had tried to figure out where I was living before I came to New York, apparently New York people can easily figure who is new, and she had picked at me the whole day, the whole week about my family. I had explained the gang – Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey, and Master Splinter (only called him Father on the surface) was my family – but I did not say they were turtles and a rat, I said they were my adopted family. She made fun of them every single time she walked by me. I actually fought her the first day… And I got yelled at by the master of the school.

Master Splinter spoke with me some bit on it, but Leatherhead helped the most. I felt better, and I was able to keep my tongue after the talk Leatherhead had with me at the end of that horrid week.

_"We all know I have…anger problems," he had started, "but that does not solve what is above in the surface world. You must learn to control your anger." _

_"But Leatherhead," I had replied closing my fists, "She said so many things about the guys, about you! I could not stand anybody…" Leatherhead had cut me off with a sigh. _

_"I know, Kameko, but listen, if you do something really bad there then what will you do? Where will you go? What would you do?" _

_"I don't know…" My fists opening. "But I do know that I must uphold the honor of my family." _

_"Kameko, I may not have been trained in what you have," he stood up and placed his large, callused hands on my shoulders, "but I know nothing will come out of fighting it all. Just let it go, this girl will soon release her hold on you." _

_'That's it!' _I thought. '_I have to let the energy flow through me!' _ I relaxed my body, closed my eyes and imagined the dragon of me come forth. I could feel it at the back of my mind now. There! I reached for it in my mind, and grabbed it. As the feeling of the dragons power flowed through my blood, I also felt the liquid and glass around me break away.

I hesitantly open my eyes, I do not feel angry. I feel calm. I let a small smile spread across my face – I was controlling the dragon. I quickly swim up and grab a breath of real air. As the air enters my lungs, the tubes liquid comes up out of my lungs.

I take in the air until I don't choke anymore. A quick breath and I dive beneath the still rising water. The level was now almost to the room of the room – and the room had to be a good thirty feet high in the least.

I scan the water below for Leatherhead. I look and look, but I don't see him! _'What…What if he's…?!' _I begin to panic as I swim to the bottom and shift through the metal bars and wreckage on the floor.

Then, I see a hand. A large scaly, callused, three fingered hand. I hurriedly dig out the hand, before the rest of him begins to show through the rest of the debris. I look quickly at his face as I finish by throwing off the metal pole that started it all, he looked so calm and serene. I knew the look, _'he is on the edge again… I have to get him out!' _

I push my head under his body and shimmied, to move him so that he didn't get stabbed by my spines, until he was lying across my back between my wings. I carefully swim up and there is just enough air left for me to fit without much problem. I look back at Leatherhead; he was still there, out cold.

I take in the last of the air I could, as the water was now much higher, and swim down again. The only opening I could see was where the turtles had followed Agent Bishop and the way Leatherhead had come in.

The groups' way was not going to work since the area was too small – I would have to turn back human and figure out how to get Leatherhead up it. I was strong, but I knew my limits.

I turn back towards the broken pipe. It was large enough for me, but I had no real idea where it would end up. With a quick glance back at my passenger, I swam towards the broken pipe. I look at the dark enplanes before me. _'It is my only choice.' _ With a clear head, I swam into the dark, and closed my eyes, so only my whiskers would guide the way without distractions.

The pipe was in pretty good shape, besides the scrapes on the sides I felt. They must have been from Leatherhead. Then, I had an idea. _'If I follow Leatherhead's marks on the pipe walls…' _ I slowed my pace so that I had time to make sure the marks I was feeling was from his claws.

After a little while more, I felt the pipe turn upwards. I opened my eyes to see light coming from up the pipe. I swim up and put my claw through the opening I now could see. I pull myself ever so carefully out of it. I walk about low to the ground, eyes searching. The place was an abandoned water main. The place had many water pipes around the ceiling and wall –but the one I came out of was the largest.

I look around the corner and saw a weird looking train car with the door busted open – from the inside. _'That might have been what the guys used to get here! Maybe I could get it to work now…' _ I peek around the corner, and take a whiff of the air. I could smell the guess. No missing that – sewer smells like sewer not matter what- but I also smelt other guys, but that was all quite a while ago. The area was clear. But I stayed low to the ground on my way to the train car.

After another quick look, I did my best to get Leatherhead in the train car. It was really hard! I got him off my back with great concern, and then used my snout to push him inside. Once I knew he was good, I closed my eyes and imagined the dragon energy leaving my blood and going back to the back of my mind. I opened my eyes to find myself looking into the car door that was larger than me. I smiled as I walked in.

After I checked the still unconscious Leatherhead's vital, and found that he would survive the ordeal, I looked at the technology around me. As I turned around to look at the train car, I found Don's laptop hooked up to the train cars system. I played around that for a few minutes (most of the time was trying to get into the computer…) before I found the right code to get me back the area where the car had started. I knew about the car for a while from the story the bros had told me about the 'borrowed car'.

The train car lurched backwards as I finished with the code. As the car got better, I turned back to Leatherhead. I tilted my head to the side; he was in a different pose then I had put him in as. "Leatherhead!" I yell as I run up to him, tears beginning to run down my face.

Leatherhead stirred and moved a little more before opening his eyes. As his eyes opened full wide, he jolted upright before falling back down. "Kameko!" The look on his face was telling me that he thought I was still in the test tube. I quickly wiped away my tears so I would look perfectly fine.

I grabbed his shoulder and spoke softly, "Leatherhead, I'm fine. You are fine. We are on our way home." I watched as his expression calmed down. His eyes still portrayed fear even though his face looked calm. He slowly turned to face me. I smiled up at him and leaned forward to kiss him. His expression again looks different, so I backed down, although I kept my gaze.

He reached with his opposite hand and held my face. I snuggled close, closing my eyes, and placed my hand over top his. But even I was surprised when I felt him kiss me back.


End file.
